Alerta negra
by anuko
Summary: Cuando eres un agente secreto en la agencia Fairy Tail solo tienes dos cosas claras: que debes estar preparado para toda clase de situaciones, y que seguramente todo acabará en desastre. Y más si el mejor equipo estaba compuesto por una novata, una loca del deber, un nudista y un pirómano con un experimento del gobierno como mascota. Mucho Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, Gale y humor.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: LÍO EN LA TORRE DEL CIELO.**

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, sé que nadie hace ya el disclaimer pero no me la juego. Soy demasiado pobre como para que me metan una denuncia o algo xd.**_

Era un día de invierno, uno de esos días que te dejan sin aliento cada vez que dejabas atrás la comodidad y el calor de tu casa para bajar a una calle gélida de pleno Enero. No había nevado desde hacía tres días, pero aún se conservaban restos de nieve debido al tiempo, haciendo el típico ambiente invernal de esas fechas. Serían altas horas de la mañana, esas horas en las que si andas por la calle solo te expones a cualquier clase de peligro, siempre que no fueras armado, obvio. Por eso nuestro protagonista destacaba; un joven de temprana edad, pelo negro y estatura media/alta, caminaba por la calle sin más que una fina camisa, quitándose el poco abrigo que le proporcionaba una chaqueta y tirando esta al suelo sin ningún miramiento. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una mirada hosca, el chico que respondía al nombre de Gray Fullbaster caminaba en dirección a uno de los sitios menos recomendables de toda Magnolia.

Llego caminando a paso lento hasta la entrada del club. Un gorila enorme custodiaba la puerta de entrada. Mirando de refilón a Gray, le pidió un pase de entrada, el cual Gray dio sacándoselo del bolsillo del pantalón, a la vez que se quitaba la corbata y se la guardaba en ese mismo lugar. El gorila de casi dos metros miró a Gray con recelo y, al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, le dejó pasar, abriéndole la puerta en un mal gesto. El pelinegro ni se inmutó, entrando en el local como si este mismo fuera suyo.

El bar estaba iluminado con luces de todos los colores, en especial resaltaban las violáceas, que junto a la música estridente y las chicas bailando sobre barrotes que se alzaban desde el escenario al techo, hacían el ambiente adecuado para todo buen club de striptease. Gray se paseaba entre la gente, desde la entrada a la barra del bar, pasando entre un conjunto de mesas en las que delante estaba el escenario con el "espectáculo"; tropezándose con toda clase de tipos, desde viejos hasta jóvenes, todos ellos depravados y salidos. Todo eso a él le asqueaba, aún cuando él mismo tenía fama de ser un pervertido desvergonzado, ya que era bien conocido por su hábito de desnudarse cuando la situación se ponía seria o incluso cuando se encontraba demasiado cómodo. Él no lo controlaba, simplemente se desnudaba, y punto. Pero todo eso era culpa de un entrenamiento mordaz en el Himalaya, cortesía de su entrenadora Ur. Aunque el no podía evitar maldecir para sus adentros que él fuera el único que haya cogido esta costumbre, ya que su hermano y compañero de entrenamiento, Lyon, había pasado por lo mismo y no tenía esa manía. Gray seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz femenina y extremadamente seria le despertó.

-Gray, debes concentrarte en la misión.-La voz provenía del micrófono ultra moderno que llevaba en la oreja, por el que junto a una cámara que llevaba incrustada en el botón de su pantalón (ya que era la única prenda de ropa que estarban medio seguros que no se quitaría), sus compañeros vigilaban todo lo que Gray veía, hacía y oía. Esta voz era sin duda la de Erza, su jefa y coordinadora de misiones, conocida por su cumplimiento del deber y su gran importancia al honor.-Para de dar vueltas ahora mismo y encuentra al objetivo. Buscamos a Jellal Fernandes, no puedes bromear con esto.-Gray gruñó un poco. Erza siempre había tenido debilidad con este criminal en concreto, cualquier mínimo fallo en esta misión y ella le haría picadillo.

Los rumores decían que Jellal y Erza se conocían de la infancia, pero ella se negaba a hablar cada vez que salía el tema, y todas las veces que le preguntaban sobre ello más de la cuenta, ella solo respondía la misma cosa en el mismo tono solemne y dramático:

 _"Que Jellal y yo hayamos tenido una relación de amistad, no significa que vaya a cambiar todo lo que ha hecho."_

En ocasiones, a Gray le parecía excesiva la importancia que su compañera le daba al cumplimiento del deber, haciendo todo lo más perfectamente posible. No es que él fuera descuidado o torpe, sino que prefería las cosas sin tanto compromiso, sin ataduras. Él solo sabía que debía llegar a ser el mejor agente, pero para eso se necesitaba entrenar, no tener que hacer las misiones con los pasos de Erza al pie de la letra.

Este suspiró tras la advertencia de Erza y siguió caminando por el bar de striptease, "Torre del cielo". Sin duda era un nombre apropiado, si eras un pervertido, claro. Por eso de que las strippers te "elevan al cielo"... Dejémoslo ahí, de todas formas a Gray no le gustaba profundizar sobre esos temas. Las mujeres y Gray eran cosas incompatibles. Además, últimamente andaba confuso desde que en la misión anterior, un tipo sospechoso de haber cometido robo le insistió en leer su destino y le dijo que tendría problemas con las mujeres y el agua. Ahora me estoy yendo por las ramas. Volvamos a la historia.

El encargo de Gray era sencillo: llegar a la barra, preguntar por Jellal a la camarera, según Erza, "vestida de gata", decir la clave para tener una reunión con Jellal: "Siegrain", y pedir material o justificar cualquier motivo para reunirse con él. Después, mantenerlo ocupado hasta que confesara de manera directa su negocio de drogas y prostitución, y listo, Erza entraría con el cerebro de cerilla y la chica nueva, Lucy. Todo era bastante sencillo una vez que hubiera contactado con Jellal, pero para eso debía mantenerse cauteloso y no hacerse notar. Se acercó a la barra, donde una chica vestida con orejas de gato y una sonrisa enorme estaba atendiendo a la gente. Sin duda era a la que Erza se había referido antes al planearlo todo en el furgón que lo esperaba fuera.

-Perdona, mi nombre es Lyon. Lyon Vastia.-Dijo Gray mintiendo, usando el nombre de su hermano adoptivo por si las cosas se ponían feas e intentaban rastrearle o algo por el estilo. En ese instante no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar por el micro como su compañero Natsu contenía la risa.-Necesito hacer negocios con Siegrain. ¿Puedes llamarle de mi parte?-La chica/gata sonrió.

-Yo soy Milliana, por supuesto que lo llamaré en un segundo, pero antes de nada debemos comprobar si eres de fiar.-La chica sacó su teléfono móvil, el cual tenía una funda en forma de gato, cosa que no sorprendió a Gray para nada. Realmente no creo que os haya sorprendido a vosotros tampoco, después de todo... Es una chica vestida de gato. Tecleó en el gatomóvil por unos segundos, esperó otros pocos hasta que le llegó un mensaje, y al leer este, volvió a guardar el móvil con una sonrisa felina (vale, ahora sí que no ha hecho gracia).-Debes dejarnos el teléfono móvil y toda arma que lleves contigo.

-De acuerdo.-Gray le dejó su móvil, que era obviamente de repuesto ya que nunca llevaría a una misión su móvil personal, y dejó su pistola. Ahí donde lo veis, Gray era muy receloso con sus cosas, odia que lo suyo esté fuera de su control o que otros lo toqueteen. Quedaos con ese dato, que es importante, anda. Continuemos, que me enrollo. Él no iba a necesitar nada de eso de todos modos, Erza vendría con sus espadas en cuanto esto acabara, y la cosa se iba a poner fea para Jellal y su equipo, porque si algo daba Erza, era miedo. Miedo y dolor. A Gray le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensar esto, pero lo reprimió como buen profesional que es. La chica/gata sonrió aún más y pulsó un botón bajo la barra.

-Pasa por aquí.-Dijo mientras abría una puerta escondida tras la barra, a la vez que Gray la seguía sin dudar.-Jellal te verá en unos minutos, ahora está ocupado atendiendo unos negocios.- Una vez Milliana dijo esto, la voz de Erza resonó en su oído.

-Gray, si te dejan sin vigilancia intenta escuchar con quién trata Jellal, tal vez podamos averiguar más sobre su red de negocios.-Gray gruñó en señal de afirmación, intentando disimular. Aunque sabía que su micro y su cámara eran indetectables para gente sin un alto nivel de entrenamiento, eso no quitaba que se preocupara de que su tapadera fuera descubierta.

Solo llevaban un par de minutos andando por unos pasillos repletos de puertas a los que les había llevado la anterior puerta de detrás de la barra, cuando un inmenso calor empezó a golpear a Gray, un tipo de calor que él conocía demasiado bien. Tenía que volver a sentir el aire fresco, y esos pasillos estrechos de madera solo le proporcionaban más calor, por lo que fue incontrolable que fuera desabrochándose los botones de su camisa inconscientemente hasta deshacerse por completo de la prenda, haciendo que Milliana le mirara sorprendida y algo sonrojada mientras esta le guiaba. Tras lo que le pareció a Gray una cantidad enorme de tiempo, lo cual serían unos cuantos minutos que aprovechó analizando los pequeños cuadros que decoraban las paredes amarillentas, llegaron a una puerta de la que se podían escuchar claros gritos de enfado desde dentro. Era obvio que discutían hombres entre sí. Milliana agachó la cabeza sonrojada y señaló la puerta.

-Yo... Em... Os dejaré al señor Jellal y a usted privacidad.-Milliana miró a Gray a los ojos mientras este se metía las manos a los bolsillos.-Yo... Podrías haber dicho que ese era el asunto de la reunión, hubiese pasado por alto toda la seguridad. No sé si me entiendes.-Gray miró confundido mientras la risa de Natsu se escuchaba desde el pequeño micrófono de su oreja.

-¡Lo ha confundido con un prostituto! JAJAJAJAJA-Se escuchó a Natsu. Un segundo después se escuchaba como Lucy le pegaba un tortazo y aullidos de dolor por parte del estúpido pelirrosa llenaban los oídos de Gray. Tras unos pocos segundos, Gray escuchó la voz de Erza.

-Gray, escúchame, sigue con esa tapadera, así no te molestará y tendrás vía libre para espiar toda la conversación.-Gray resopló para sus adentros y le gruñó una respuesta a Milliana.

-No me importa pasar por medidas de seguridad.-Dijo hosco, pero sin llegar a faltar al respeto.-Si no te importa...-Dijo Gray dándole a entender a la camarera/secretaria que lo dejara a solas. Cosa que pareció pillar, ya que sonrió a modo de despedida y se marchó desde donde vino. La chica/gata tenía las garras afiladas a la hora de coger las indirectas. ¿Lo pilláis? Bueno, da igual, ya paro con los chistes de gatos.

Ante esto Gray suspiró. Sacó de su mente toda la concentración que le fue posible y se acercó a la puerta. Sabía que su micro era de alta potencia, pero con la puerta cerrada era difícil que Erza y el equipo pudiera escuchar nada. Así que optó por el plan b, el cual consistía en asomar la punta de su zapato por la minúscula rejilla entre el suelo y la puerta, en la cual llevaba un micro incorporado para este tipo de situaciones. Normalmente en la agencia tenían armas mucho más chulas y sofisticadas, pero en una misión de incógnito no podía llevarse su pistola de hielo. Simplemente no pegaba. Una vez hecho eso, Gray se concentró en escuchar lo que decían dentro de la sala.

-¡Phantom Lord se niega a hacer ese intercambio!-Gritó desde dentro una voz profunda, como de un hombre.

Gray se sobresaltó un poco. Phantom Lord era una de las mafias más poderosas de Fiore, siendo los enemigos directos de su agencia anti delictiva, Fairy Tail. El problema con Phantom era que por más que buscaran pruebas contra este, nunca parecían dejar rastro. He de ahí el nombre "Phantom Lord", que se traduce como "Señor de los fantasmas", y los fantasmas nunca dejan rastro. Si lo pensáis, tiene su gracia.

-Esto es muy triste.-Dijo otra voz, también masculina, mucho más profunda pero a la vez dulce.-Totomaru, no te enfades, es triste verte enfadado.

-Aria, yo mismo, Monsieur Sol, soy el primero que está triste por esta humillación,-Dijo un hombre con un elevado acento francés.- pero Monsieur Totomaru tiene toda la razón del mundo al enfadarse con dicho sujeto. ¿Nosotros, los element four, los asesinos más cualificados de toda Magnolia, siendo estafados de esa forma? Non, non.

Gray frunció el ceño. Los element four... Él ya había escuchado sobre ellos antes, pero los casos de Phantom los solía llevar el equipo Raijinshuu o el Shadow Gear. Le sonaba haber oído que los element four era el equipo más peligroso de Phantom, y de que se caracterizaban por su profesionalidad y por su poca compasión a la hora de matar. En resumen: si veías a uno de ellos, eras hombre muerto. A tal punto llegaba la cosa, que no tenían fotos ni documentación sobre ellos porque no había testimonios de su presencia en la tierra. Eran como una leyenda urbana.

-Por favor, no os alarméis. Aquí todos tenemos intereses comunes, no tenéis porqué levantar la voz.-Dijo una voz mucho más serena y profunda. Gray pudo escuchar entonces un suspiro ahogado de su micrófono, lo cuál, si unías bien las piezas, sabrías que había sido de Erza y esa voz sin duda debía ser la de Jellal. - El trato es muy sencillo y para nada os quita prestigio. Llevamos ocho años organizando esto, Zeref volverá en cualquier momento, y si él sabe sobre vuestro favor seguro que os recompensará. El proyecto torre del cielo está casi está completo, solo necesitamos que hagáis este encargo gratis y os pagaremos después.-Una tos interrumpió por un segundo la profunda voz de Jellal.-Una cantidad incomensurable de dinero, señores. Hablamos de Zeref.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto. Gray empezó a sudar. Zeref. El mayor criminal de todo Fiore, por no decir de todo el mundo. Se supone que llevaba más de cuarenta años desaparecido tras la muerte de su mujer, Mavis, que irónicamente fue la fundadora de Fairy tail. Si Zeref volvía, todo iba a ser un caos; las calles ya no serían seguras, el número de delitos subiría como la espuma... Incluso la guerra de mafias sería una posibilidad a barajar. De pronto, una voz despertó a Gray de sus horribles pensamientos.

-Pero... ¿A quién hay que eliminar?-Dijo la primera voz, la que correspondía al nombre de Totomaru. Otro silencio voraz se hizo presente, esta vez interrumpiéndolo otra voz, una claramente femenina.

-Capturar con vida a Erza Scarlet y traerla aquí.-Dijo sin dilación la mujer, cuya voz le sonaba demasiado familiar a Gray. - Aunque ella no es el objetivo principal, una vez esté de vuelta Zeref, les daremos más detalles.

Toda la gente de la sala volvió a gritar y a murmurar al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible que se entendiera nada. Entre los gritos se escuchaban palabras sueltas como: "Erza Scarlet" o "no hacemos nada gratis", pero también cosas como: "muchísimo dinero" y "Zeref". De repente, se escuchó como una silla se arrastró por el parqué de madera, haciendo que la sala volviera a un silencio total por tercera vez, aunque no con tanta tensión.

-Aria-san, Juvia no soporta oíros discutir, Juvia los esperará fuera.-comentó una voz muy dulce aunque un tanto (bastante) apagada y deprimente, sin duda también de mujer.-Juvia va a contactar con Gajeel-Kun, intentará convencerlo de venir.-Gray frunció el ceño. ¿Esta mujer había hablado en tercera persona o se refería a otra chica? Sin duda, su forma de hablar le pareció muy extraña.

Nada más terminar de decir esto, unos pasos se escucharon dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, y por ende, a donde estaba Gray. A este le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico. No estaba en su plan tener que esconderse o tratar de disimular los motivos por los que estaba allí, y era obvio que si esa mujer salía y lo encontraba, él no podría espiar lo que pasaba en la habitación. En ese momento, la voz de Lucy sonó por el auricular.

-¡Gray, tienes que impedir que te descubra, escóndete ahora mismo!-Dijo la rubia y nueva compañera de Natsu. Sin duda una chica un tanto rara, pero todo lo que tenía de rara lo tenía de sexy e inteligente. No era de extrañar que se hiciera amiga de todos en tan poco tiempo. Podría decirse que encajaba a la perfección en el grupo. En especial con Natsu. Con él sí que encajaba.

Antes de poder pestañear, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Gray maldijera por lo bajo. Por suerte para él, no estaba infiltrado en ese sitio precisamente por sus encantos, que todo sea dicho, eran muchos; él estaba entrenado para las peores situaciones, y si de algo era conocido, era por sus increíbles reflejos. Bueno, de eso y poder soportar temperaturas bajo cero sin un gramo de ropa para abrigarle.

Por algo se sentía orgulloso de decir que había sido entrenado por la maestra Ur.

El pelinegro con el torso al aire se colocó tras la puerta en el mismo segundo en el que esta se abrió. Una mujer con el pelo azul que le llegaba a los hombros y con unos exagerados tirabuzones en las puntas, que llevaba un vestido azul marino y largo de invierno junto a un gorro azul de estilo ruso, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y sacando un móvil de un bolsillo de su enorme vestido, ignorando por completo la existencia de Gray. Este tomó la ventaja y agarró a la extraña, tapándole la boca e impidiéndole gritar. Forcejeó con ella durante unos segundos, pero debido al factor sorpresa, Gray consiguió atarla quitándose el cinturón y usándolo como esposas provisionales, y sacando su corbata del bolsillo, a la vez que la amordazaba con esta.

-Vale, voy a ver si puedo encerrarla en alguna de estas habitaciones.-Se dijo Gray más a sí mismo que a Erza, aunque él escuchó la afirmación de esta por el otro lado.

El grado de tensión de las cosas había aumentado. La información que acababan de obtener era crucial para poder acabar con Phantom, con Jellal y salvar a Magnolia, no, a todo Fiore de Zeref. Ahora, encima de todo, Gray tenía que lidiar con una rehén mientras distraía a Jellal, cosa que iba a ser complicada si los de Phantom se quedaban buscando a su compañera "perdida". Eso, sumándole que acababan de descubrir que Jellal estaba planeando raptar nada más ni nada menos que a Erza... Las cosas solo iban de mal en peor.

Gray, mientras pensaba todo esto, inspeccionó la puerta contigua al despacho de Jellal, la cual resultó dar paso a una especie de vestuario, muy seguramente el de las strippers. Arrastró a la enemiga hasta la habitación, quitándole el móvil y aplastándolo con el pie. Muchas veces él mismo se había librado de situaciones imposibles por conseguir enviar un mensaje por el móvil a tiempo, he de ahí que no fuera a permitir un error tan tonto. Se comprobó el cuerpo para ver si tenía heridas demasiado notorias, pues, aún siendo pillada por sorpresa, esa chica había luchado como si fuera un diablo, y si Gray no hubiera tenido el nivel que tiene en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso dudaría de que hubiera salido vivo. Lo cual, si le sumabas que ella había sido atacada por sorpresa y por la espalda, le daba bastante mérito a la misteriosa peliazul. Por algo debía ser una element four.

Tras comprobar que no tenía ningún arañazo o rasguño que lanzara sospecha, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero algo le empujó y calló hacia atrás, dándose un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. La mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana y mirada triste y sombría se subió sobre él y, aprovechando su confusión, intentó ahogarlo con el nudo del cinturón que hacía imposible mover sus muñecas, ya que este las separaba a ambas por un corto trozo de cuero que le servía a Juvia para apretar la garganta de su enemigo contra el suelo y, por consecuencia, dejarlo sin respiración. Inmovilizó los brazos del pelinegro con sus rodillas y se inclinó sobre este, quedando sus rostros solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. La peliazul mordió la corbata de Gray hasta apartarla de su boca, una habilidad que Gray sabía que no tenías a menos que fueras una experta o que te raptaran muy a menudo. Y, sinceramente, esta chica tenía toda la pinta de ser más de la primera opción.

Sé que me repito, pero por algo debía ser de Phantom.

-Juvia dice hola a tus amigos, pero Juvia recomienda que se vayan olvidando de enterarse de como ella te mata.-Dijo la chica mientras, con su misma boca y a la vez que ahogaba a Gray con la correa del cinturón, le quitaba a este el micro de su oreja y lo mordía, haciéndolo pedazos. Gray gruñó. Este aprovechó que estaba entretenida cargándose su micrófono para hacer fuerza con los brazos hasta liberarse de sus piernas, agarrar su cintura y empujarla al suelo, ahora poniéndose él sobre ella mientras este le sujetaba los brazos con una mano, y le agarraba del mentón con la otra.

-No sé quién eres ni que estabas haciendo con Jellal,-Dijo Gray con tono gélido.-pero cualquiera que negocia con alguien que le hace daño a mi gente, es mi enemigo. Juro como que me llamo Gray Fullbaster que no vas a salir de aquí sin que me cuentes todo lo que tramáis.

La peliazulada lo miró perpleja. ¿Daño a su gente? Miró bien su pecho, en el que resaltaba un tatuaje de color azul oscuro. Juvia frunció el ceño... Esa marca la había visto... ¡Ese chico era de Fairy Tail! Ahora Juvia tomó más interés y se fijó más en el chico que se había cargado su móvil nuevo sin miramientos. En el fondo, eso le pasaba por llevarse su teléfono a un sitio como aquel. Es decir, ¿acaso no se lo merecía? En todo caso a Juvia no le importaba eso, lo que le enfadaba es que había sido un regalo de Gajeel y ese tipo se lo había cargado. Sencillamente solo crecía aún más su curiosidad por él.

Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que se fijó de lleno en la situación en la que se encontraban: un chico pelinegro guapísimo cuyo nombre parecía ser Gray, (que por coincidencia sonaba igual que el protagonisa de aquella novela tan famosa sobre un millonario masoquista y que ella acababa de leer) sin camisa ni nada que cubriera su desnudez por la parte del torso estaba encima suya, en una posición muy comprometida. Muy, muy, muy comprometida. Al menos para Juvia, lo era. Su cuerpo rozaba el suyo, estaban solos en un vestuario de strippers... Su imaginación empezó a volar.

IMAGINACIÓN LOCA (Y PERVERTIDA) DE JUVIA

-Oh...-Decía Juvia.-Pare por favor, hace daño a Juvia...-Suspiró, mientras unas lagrimillas de dolor corrían de los ojos de la peliazul, haciendo que esta tuviera una apariencia tierna y sensual. Gray mordía su cuello, haciéndole un chupetón sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Pero Juvia, has sido una chica muy mala...-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara, mientras sus labios se paseaban por la cara de Juvia, en ocasiones besando esta.-Estabas pactando con uno de los mayores estafadores de Fiore...-El chico empezó a acercar peligrosamente su torso a ella, mientras sus respiraciones aumentaban y la habitación parecía calentarse cada vez más.

-¡No, por favor, Gray-Sama! ¡Juvia solo lo hace porque le obligan! ¡A Juvia nunca le gustó nada de esto!-Dijo la peliazul, que cada vez tenía más problemas para respirar como es debido. Su cuerpo palpitaba, en especial su corazón. Ella movía las piernas en un intento fallido de calmarse, pero rozar el cuerpo del pelinegro con estas solo empeoraba las cosas.-Por favor... Juvia será buena...-Decía gimiendo Juvia, mientras Gray parecía estar recorriendo su cuello con los labios. Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Juvia, mientras Gray volvía a hacerle otro chupetón.-Pero... Aaaah... Debe ayudar a Juvia...-Tras decir eso, él volvió a acercar sus rostros.

-Tal vez deba enseñarte una lección...-Dijo Gray mientras su mano se separaba del mentón de Juvia para acariciarle las piernas. Juvia gemía descontrolada a la vez que la mano del desconocido subía por su cuerpo y seguía su recorrido, levantando lenta y de forma sensual su falda...

DENTRO REALIDAD, QUE NO ES TAN BONITA PARA JUVIA

-Ey.-Dijo el pelinegro, en un intento de llamar la atención de la ahora muy sonrojada mujer.-¿me vas a decir quién eres?

A estas alturas Gray estaba desesperado. Esa extraña chica se había quedado como cinco o diez minutos en total y absoluto silencio, mirando al techo y poniéndose cada vez más colorada su cara, dando a entender que estaba en su propio mundo de yupi mientras Gray esperaba como un tonto. Harto y cansado de esto, optó por preguntarle varias veces su nombre, pero esta no respondía. Tras ese intento fallido, Gray cogió a la chica y la zarandeó un poco, lo cual pareció que la trajo a medias a la realidad. Ahora Juvia parpadeaba y miraba al extraño que estaba encima suya.

-Ju...Juvia...-Dijo la peliazul balbuceando, roja como un tomate. ¿Acaso este chico no tiene sentido de la vergüenza? ¿quién narices iba sin ropa por la vida?-Juvia... Por favor... Esto...-La pobre Juvia no podía concentrarse, una parte de su mente seguía en su mundo de fantasía y las palabras no podían salir. Esto pareció hacerle gracia al pelinegro, a quien le había mejorado el humor al ver que la chica volvía en sí.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hace un momento estabas a punto de matarme.-Dijo él con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa irónica. En cierto modo, a Gray esta chica le caía bien, aunque fuera su enemiga. Y no sabía realmente el motivo de esto. ¿Tal vez era su forma de hablar? ¿O era el teru teru buzu que llevaba colgando del cuello? Sin duda era extraña, pero él tampoco es que estuviera en posición de juzgar, todo sea dicho.

La imaginación loca y acelerada de Juvia solo iba a más, y esta estaba empezando a saturarse. La cosa solo empeoró cuando Gray le sonrió de esa manera, haciendo que el cuerpo de Juvia vibrara y que esta fuera devuelta a la realidad de un violento tortazo, poniéndose, si era posible, todavía más roja y más histérica.

-¡Quítese de encima de Juvia, pervertido!-Dijo la peliazul, a la vez que de una patada mandaba a Gray a volar hacia uno de los tocadores, que por supuesto se rompió.-El nombre de Juvia es Juvia, y a ella no le gusta que extraños la ataquen por la espalda. Y menos todavía si son extraños de Fairy tail con micrófonos espías.-Gray se levantó como pudo y miró a la extraña mujer, preparado para cualquier movimiento de esta. ¿Cómo habría descubierto que es de Fairy tail? Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan extraño con su tatuaje al descubierto y siendo ella miembro del mayor enemigo de la agencia. Sin duda este chico era un enigma con patas, lo mismo preparaba el detalle más tonto con toda la cautela del mundo, que lo mismo metía la pata de una manera tan tonta.-Juvia no sabe como pudo entrar aquí sin saltar sospechas con ese tatuaje, pero Juvia le asegura que lo...-Juvia miró a Gray a los ojos, respondiéndole este a la mirada. La pobre chica se quedó embobada mientras Gray solo pensaba en los próximos movimientos que podría hacer para prevenir cualquier truco por parte de esta.- Lo... Juvia lo...-Juvia agachó la mirada al suelo, derrotada.-¿matará?...-Ante esto, Gray pestañeó un par de veces confuso, a la vez que un silencio incómodo inundaba la sala.

De repente, así, sin más, Juvia se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Matarlo? En un principio ese había sido el plan, más ahora que lo veía bien... ¿Cómo podría matarlo? ¿En serio debía matar más? Ella no tenía fuerzas, llevaba tanto tiempo así, siendo la esclava de aquel impresentable de Jose… pero lo pero no era eso. Su corazón estaba acelerado a mil por hora sin ningún motivo, y ella se sentía extraña... ¿Por qué quería sonreír? ¿Qué era aquella estúpida sensación? ¿Por qué narices había tenido que pasar toda su vida sin sentir esta extraña sensación? Porque era buena... ¿No? Agradable. Pero tras pensarlo bien, solo había una pregunta que de verdad le preocupaba:

¿Qué narices había sido esa alucinación de antes?

-Ey.-Volvió a llamar Gray a Juvia, que parecía haber tenido una mini des-conexión del mundo.-Entonces... ¿Juvia? Guau, sí que hablas raro...-Dijo Gray confuso, mirando hacia otro lado. Por algún motivo, la mirada azul y deprimida de esa chica le ponía extremadamente nervioso y si seguía mirándola sus pantalones tendrían que irse, haciendo esta situación aún más rara, creando a la vez un gran malentendido.-El caso es que no pretendo matarte, pero entenderás que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí de rositas. Llamarías a tus compañeros y mi misión se iría al garete.-con esas, Gray se separó de la extraña chica, incorporándose hasta levantarse.

Juvia se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así de extraña, sin duda no podría luchar contra él, así que escaparía de alguna forma. Eso siempre se le había dado bien, era parte de ser asesina, el saber huir. Pero por otro lado tenía que avisar a los Element Four, si este chico iba con micrófono eso significaba que no estaba solo, por lo que seguramente estaban en grave peligro, y más si sus compañeros tenían el mismo nivel que aquel pelinegro. Que un agente la pillara por sorpresa y consiguiera atarla no era algo fácil, por no decir que era extremadamente difícil, y no es porque ella fuera vanidosa ni se creyera la mejor, era porque, salvo Gajeel y Aria, nadie de la mafia de Phantom era más fuerte que ella. Bueno, tambiÉn Porla, el jefe. Al que ella debía fidelidad por rescatarla cuando era pequeña, él mismo la mataría a ella y a todos sus seres queridos si le hacía caso a este extraño desnudista y se quedaba quieta. El mismo jefe que había hecho algo imperdonable con ella y que por su culpa Gajeel-kun también tenía que trabajar para la mafia. Juvia no sabía mucho sobre lo que había sentido ni por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero sí sabía que ese extraño no valía la vida de Gajeel. No después de todo lo que habían luchado el uno por el otro, no después de estar en esa situación.

Gray miró a la extraña chica del suelo durante unos momentos. Sin duda la chica era una belleza, pero había algo en ella que le erizaba la piel, algo más. Una especie de presentimiento. Gray hizo caso omiso de esto, ya que él nunca le hace caso a sus sentimientos o a sus sentidos. Lo único que sabía era que esta chica había arruinado el plan, y que era cuestión de minutos que entrara Erza con sus espadas y se cargase a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Por no hablar de Natsu y su lanzallamas... Aunque si también se ponía a pensar, Lucy también le preocupaba, ya que dirigía a un grupo de agentes que le han seguido toda la vida y que tienen un contrato con ella, que siguen sus órdenes como si de una reina se tratase. Una de sus agentes incluso la llamaba "princesa". En ese instante, un grito de la peliazul lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

-¡ELEMENT FOUR, HUID, JUVIA HA DESCUBIERTO QUE ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA!-Dijo la peliazul, tapándole Gray la boca al segundo, más cuando hizo eso ya era demasiado tarde, desde la habitación de al lado se escucharon voces de alarma y murmullos, dando a entender que habían escuchado a Juvia.

-Mierda, no sabes la que acabas de liar.-Dijo Gray mirando a Juvia con reproche, mientras empujaba a esta a toda velocidad por la habitación, buscando una salida. De pronto, empezaron a aporrear la puerta, haciendo que Gray entrara en un estado de pánico, buscando una salida.

-¡Juvia, abre la puerta, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!-Dijo una de las voces antes provenientes del despacho de Jellal, esa que correspondía a el tal Totomaru.

En un segundo, Gray agarró a Juvia mientras se metían en lo que parecía el conducto de ventilación. El cliché más viejo del mundo, que él mismo odiaba usar, ya que los espacios cerrados traían consigo más calor (y él odiaba el calor) pero era su última salida. La chica se metió tras forcejear un rato mientras Gray la seguía. Nada más entrar los dos, cerró la verja de la ventilación y la puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe.

Gray suspiró mientras empujaba a Juvia por los pasillos claustrofóbicos. Esta vez se había librado, pero la operación se había ido al garete. Sin duda Erza le iba a matar, y todo por culpa de esa maldita chica rara que hablaba en tercera persona. Aún así no pudo evitar contemplar cuan perfecto era su culo mientras se arrastraban por los túneles.

Que le vamos a hacer, Gray estaba frustrado, pero no era idiota.

-Erza, ¿oyes eso?-Dijo Lucy asustada, en un intento desesperado de no perder los nervios.

-Parece que el capitán calzoncillos de hielo está en problemas.-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa macabra.-Eso significa que toca entrar en acción...

Erza le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza, callándole del impacto. Todos conocían la reputación de Natsu Dragnell; cuando había una pelea, si alguien faltaba no era precisamente él. Todo lo relacionado con luchar o pelear hacía que se animara a unirse, cosa que en misiones de incógnito como esta, no venía especialmente bien. Natsu iba más con el perfil de guardaespaldas o de soldado, pero no de agente en cubierto. He de ahí que nunca le dejasen participar en este tipo de misiones, si estaba ahí ahora era porque Mistogun y Laxus, los mejores agentes de la agencia, no estaban disponibles y eso dejaba a Erza con muy pocas opciones.

-Nada de luchar. No podemos estar seguros de qué o quién hay ahí dentro aparte de Jellal y los element four, quienes ya son demasiados como para enfrentarnos nosotros solos, estamos en una obvia desventaja. Por no hablar de que ahora no podemos comunicarnos con Gray y solo tenemos el micro del zapato y la cámara mirando hacia lo que parece la pared de unos tubos de metal, seguramente del conducto de ventilación.-Dijo Erza en tono de ultratumba. Tras decir eso, en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.-Además, confío en Gray, sé que saldrá de esta incluso teniendo que cargar con esa tal Juvia.

En realidad Erza tenía un plan "b" acordado con Gray por si lo descubrían. Este consistía en intentar llegar por cualquier medio a la sala de control del local, donde estaría su topo infiltrado, Simmon, un gran amigo de la infancia de Erza y quien prácticamente les había dado todos los medios para poder llegar, en la investigación contra Jellal en concreto, hasta donde están. Simmon le llevaría hasta la salida secreta de la puerta trasera donde, no por pura casualidad, estaba aparcado el furgón de vigilancia de Fairy tail a unos cuantos metros, por el que Erza y su equipo lo controlaban todo. Lo único que faltaba era que Gray consiguiera llegar hasta donde estaba Simmon, y tener que cargar con la asesina de Phantom no mejoraba mucho la cosa.

-Entonces, ¿debemos esperar aquí?-Dijo Lucy Heartifilia, la nueva incorporación del equipo desde hace escasos meses.-¿Nos quedaremos esperando sin hacer nada?

Lucy había resultado ser más valiosa de lo que se esperaba. Valiente, rápida y lista, era una muy buena opción para las misiones de cierto riesgo pero también encubiertas. Eso, más la preocupación por sus compañeros y su capacidad de trabajo en equipo, la hacían, con algo de entrenamiento, una verdadera joya. Nadie de la agencia se podía creer todavía que hubiera sido encontrada por nada más y nada menos que el impulsivo de Natsu.

-¡No podemos dejar a Gray solo!-Dijo Natsu apretando sus puños con furia.

-Natsu...-Suspiró Lucy preocupada por Gray y asombrada por la reacción de su compañero pelirosa.

Erza sonrió ligeramente. Desde que Lucy se había unido, entre ella y Natsu se había visto una clara conexión, incluso él mismo parecía estar más feliz y calmado cada vez que su compañera rubia aparecía. Por no hablar de que Mirajaine, la casamentera oficial de Fairy Tail, ya había intentado comer el coco a Lucy para juntarla con Natsu, pero al final todos sabemos que esos dos se darán cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellos en su debido momento. Además, de eso dependía la apuesta de Mirajane con Cana, y, en los temas de amor, Mirajane Strauss nunca perdía una apuesta.

-De acuerdo, le daremos una hora.-Sentenció la pelirroja.-Si hasta entonces Gray no ha salido, entraremos a buscarle.

Natsu desafió a Erza con la mirada, pero Lucy le agarró del hombro intentando calmarle y hacer que entrara en razón. Natsu miró a su compañera y asintió derrotado. Luego suspiró y se dejó caer al asiento acolchado que había detrás suya.

-Qué aburrimiento.-Bufó Natsu.-Ahora tendremos que esperar una hora por tu culpa Lucy.-Dijo intentando picar a la rubia.-Si al menos tuviera a Happy...-Se quejó el pelirrosa, ya que Erza le había prohibido traerse a su gato.

-¡Aye! ¿Alguien me ha llamado?-Dijo un gato azul que se asomaba de repente desde la mochila que sin duda era de Lucy ( porque era rosa y con la letra "L" dibujada en color azul y justo en medio de esta). Todos pegaron un brinco del susto, incluida Erza.

-¡Happy!-Dijo Lucy asustada y enfadada.

Happy, por muy extraño que resulte de leer, era un gato azul parlante. Bien, esto parecería raro si no se supiera que Happy había sido uno de los primeros intentos de los científicos de crear vida a través de materia artificial y genes de animales, pero un fallo en unas pruebas de laboratorio lo convirtieron en lo que es. El gobierno de Fiore lo puso bajo la custodia de Fairy Tail cuando solo era un huevo por si acababa siendo una amenaza (porque lo crearon así), y Natsu no dudó ni un segundo en adoptarlo, y menos todavía cuando los científicos comentaron en su reporte que era posible que Happy escupiera fuego por la boca. Desde el día en el que salió del cascarón, Happy y Natsu han sido inseparables, siendo ellos dos la única familia que tienen, ya que el padre de Natsu, Igneel, seguía desaparecido (sí, incluso a pesar de que Happy no acabo siendo una especie de dragón). Pero eso es otra historia.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-Dijo Erza enfadada, dirigiéndose a Happy.-¿Acaso no sabes que nos pones a todos en peligro al interferir en una operación tan importante como esta?-En ese punto, hasta a Lucy se le ponía la piel de gallina por como le atemorizaba Erza.

-¡Aye!-Dijo el gato azul sin inmutarse, comiendo un pescado crudo que había sacado de solo Dios sabe dónde, como si Erza le acabara de decir un cumplido.

Con deciros que Happy acabó incosciente en la mochila de Lucy, y Natsu malherido acostado en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, os ahorro mucha violencia por parte de Erza y muchas súplicas y aullidos de dolor por parte del extraño gato y su inseparable amigo. Lucy aún se preguntaba que narices hacía allí.

-De acuerdo, emm... Juvia.-Dijo Gray indeciso de si hablar con ella o si no.-¿Sabes como llegar a la sala de control, o no?

Juvia sudaba frío. Por una parte, el estar en los conductos del aire arrastrándose a gatas no ayudaba a su concentración, pero encima saber que Gray estaba detrás de ella no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Eso, más que su sentido de la orientación era nulo, la cosa solo iba de mal en peor.

-Sí, solo dale a Juvia unos segundos más Gray-Sama.-Dijo esta con total naturalidad, aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de derretirse y convertirse en agua; metafóricamente, claro. Gray solo se puso en tensión.

-¿Cómo me has...?-Comenzó a decir, más Juvia lo mandó a callar cuando unas voces se escuchaban por debajo de los tubos.

-Juvia escucha a alguien.-Dijo esta, pegando su cabeza al tubo a la vez que su trasero se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Gray, haciendo que este se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado. Aunque cuando estás encerrado en un tubo, no hay muchos sitios a los que mirar. Juvia estuvo unos dos minutos en esa posición, hasta que se irguió y exclamó feliz.-¡Juvia ya sabe como llegar a la sala de control!-Gray frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Pero no se supone que ya sabías?-Dijo Gray a Juvia, recordando su conversación de hace unos minutos. Juvia le había prometido llevarle hasta la sala de control si, a cambio, Gray le llevaba hasta su jefe, Makarov Dreyar, eternamente peleado con el jefe de la chica, José Porla. Juvia se rió nerviosa.

-Bueno... Verás Gray-Sama, es que Juvia puede que se haya perdido un poco...-Dijo Juvia avergonzada. Gray abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nunca sabremos lo que iba a decir porque la peliazul lo interrumpió.-¡Pero no pasa nada! Juvia ya ha descubierto como llegar hasta allí y Juvia le asegura que está cerca.

Gray resopló. Solo la conocía de menos de una hora, pero esa chica ya le era problemática. No, más que problemática lo que le hacía era ponerle nervioso, y eso es algo que Gray detestaba. Una vocecilla en su interior le susurraba con miedo la frase de aquel adivino de hace un par de misiones antes, "problemas con el llanto y las mujeres", que desde entonces no se había despegado de su cabeza, pero incluso había aumentado desde que luchó/la atacó por la espalda cuando estaba indefensa a esa chica. De todas formas Gray no le hizo mucho caso a esa voz, ya que tampoco le interesaba distraerse con cosas que no tenían sentido. Hablando de cosas sin sentido, todavía había algo que a él no le cuadraba; siendo Juvia una asesina de élite de la mafia Phantom, ¿por qué querría ver a Makarov? ¿Por qué no había puesto más resistencia? Es cierto que al principio sí, pero... ¿Qué pasaba con esta chica? ¿Quién era el tal Gajeel-Kun que había nombrado en el despacho de Jellal? El único Gajeel del que Gray supiera de su existencia era Acero Negro, quién tenía todas las papeletas de ser "Gajeel-Kun" si contabas con que también pertenecía a Phantom, pero ese tipo era el peor asesino de toda la mafia, a alguien así no se le podía poner el sufijo "-Kun" en su nombre y quedarse tan tranquilo. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más posibilidades tenía de que fuera Acero Negro. Gray miró a Juvia. Esa chica no era normal, eso era algo obvio.

-Es aquí Gray-Sama.-Dijo Juvia decidida.-Juvia ve a través de las rejillas del tubo la sala, y hay un hombre en ella.-Susurró, ahora más cautelosa.-¿Está Gray-Sama seguro de que debemos bajar?

-Sí, el que está ahí abajo debe ser nuestro contacto.-Dijo Gray muy serio, dejando lo de Gray-Sama a un lado por el momento.-¿Puedes bajar, o necesitas ayuda?

-Tranquilo, Juvia está entrenada para cosas mucho peores.-Respondió sin miramientos. Juvia abrió la rejilla del tubo de ventilación y la hizo a un lado. A continuación se tiró por el hueco, cayendo a la perfección en el suelo. Con la misma fluidez que el agua, o eso pensó Gray. Después le siguió é, quien no cayó tan elegantemente, pero no lo hizo mal.

-Tu debes de ser el amigo de Erza.-Dijo un hombre grande y moreno, con cara de ser un tipo simpático a pesar de lo enorme que era.-Soy Simmon. Debemos darnos prisa, has montado un jaleo enorme.

-Eso es cosa de esta chica.-Dijo Gray quejándose.-Y es básicamente lo mismo que le he dicho cuando se ha puesto a gritar antes.-Juvia infló los mofletes enfadada. Ella había estado en todo su derecho de gritar, en todo caso el problema había sido de él por no amordazarla de nuevo.

Además, si no hubiera gritado y se hubiesen enterado de que se había aliado con el enemigo para ver a Makarov, era mujer muerta. "Boom", pensó Juvia. Ya lo entenderéis, supongo.

-Da igual, vamos, seguidme.-Dijo el tal Simmon, mientras los guiaba por la puerta, mirando a los dos lados del pasillo antes de avanzar.-¡Rápido!

Juvia y Gray siguieron a Simmon por lo que parecieron decenas de pasillos, con el máximo sigilo posible y esquivando a varios guardias. Siguieron así hasta topar con la salida secreta, donde se supone que Erza estaría esperándolo.

-Salgamos.-Dijo Simmon por fin, abriendo la puerta de salida con una llave especial que llevaba colgada al cuello. La puerta ocupaba todo el espacio de la pared y tenía forma de puerta de garaje. A Gray le pareció bastante práctica a la hora de traficar con personas y drogas. Realmente, Jellal no se lo montaba mal.-Os mentiría si os dijera que ya estáis a salvo, así que llevad cuidado.-Gray asintió mientras Juvia parecía mirar al fondo del pasillo. Mientras, Simmon consiguió abrir la puerta, a la vez que la figura de Erza se presentaba ante ellos.

Una hora había pasado, y para Erza lo prometido es deuda.

Después de las constantes quejas de Natsu en la furgoneta, de Lucy haciendo preguntas y de Happy sacándole de los nervios, Erza había empezado desde hace media hora la cuenta atrás para ir a rescatar a Gray. Es más, puede que incluso hubiese adelantado su reloj unos diez minutos por "accidente" para que esto sucediera. El caso es que una Erza enfurecida, con poca paciencia y armada hasta los dientes, no dudo ni un instante en ponerle unas esposas a la peliazul nada más haberse abierto la puerta delante de sus narices.

Gray estuvo a punto de replicarle que no lo hiciera, que Juvia cooperaría, más la mirada asesina de Erza hacía ver que eso no era una buena idea. Simmon miraba a la fiera pelirroja totalmente embobado (cual quinceañero enamorado) mientras Gray se preguntaba sobre su salud mental. Nada más haber atado a la asesina, Erza se giró hacia Gray.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo. No sabes la que has liado.-Gray abrió la boca para reclamar justicia y explicarle a Erza que todo ese lío no había sido su culpa, sino la de su extraña acompañante pero la volvió a cerrar al recibir otra mirada asesina aún peor que la anterior, si es posible.-Ve a la furgoneta con la chica, ahora me adelantaré. Solo necesito hablar con Simmon.-Gray asintió.-Y se cauteloso, hay guardias ahí fuera.

Gray suspiró y agarró a Juvia del brazo, quien por extraño que parezca, aún no había articulado palabra. La chica parecía centrada en algo al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban, como si hubiera visto algo. Gray arqueó la ceja y la miró fijamente, preguntándole con el gesto que narices le pasaba. Juvia parecía no verlo, estaba absorta en ese punto fijo imaginario.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Simmon, seguiremos en contacto. -Simmon asintió al instante, demasiado eufórico quizá. Erza le sonrió.

-Te he echado de menos.-Dijo Simmon con un sonrojo en su rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa. Gray estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, aquel no era momento de coquetear, en cualquier momento podrían encontrarlos y encima de golpe Juvia parecía no querer colaborar. Empujó a Juvia del brazo para que esta se girase, pero no había manera. Es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Juvia... Eh, Juvia...-Dijo Gray, cada vez más arto de los lapsus mentales de esa chica.-Eh, vuelve en ti, no tenemos tiempo.

-¡CORRED!-Gritó Juvia a la vez que esta empujaba a Gray hacia la salida. Simmon agarró a Erza y la empujó, llevándose él mismo el impacto de lo que parecía ser una bala. De pronto, una figura salió desde el marco de una puerta. No, esa bala no apuntaba a Erza, había apuntado a Simmon desde un principio. Este solo tiró a Erza al suelo en medio del shock, en un instinto de protegerla.

Erza se tiró encima de Simmon para socorrerlo, este había caído boca abajo en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre se había empezado a formar bajo él. Lo giró y vió como una gran mancha roja rodeaba la zona de su corazón. Erza miró al frente para encontrarse con el mismísimo Jellal, vestido de traje y corbaja, con una pistola en la mano como complemento. La cara de Jellal era inexpresiva.

-Gray, ve hacia la furgoneta y tráela aquí, yo entretendré a Jellal hasta que me recojáis.-Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y desenfundaba sus espadas sin apartar la vista de Jellal. Gray asintió y agarró a Juvia al estilo princesa, saliendo con ella en brazos corriendo.

En el pasillo ahora solo se encontraban Erza y Jellal mirándose intensamente, Simmon desangrándose, tirado en el suelo con una herida mortal en el pecho, un silencio sepulcral y una tensión cortante. El corazón de Erza iba a diez mil por hora, respirar cada vez le resultaba más difícil, apretaba las empuñaduras de sus espadas a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para intentar, inútilmente, quitar de su mente que ahí, frente a ella, no estaba Jellal. El mismo Jellal que le salvó la vida cuando apenas eran unos críos, el mismo Jellal del que ella se había enamorado, el mismo por el que ella había huido del orfanato a los ocho años en busca de una vida mejor...

El mismo que la había besado por primera vez, cuando, esa misma noche, huyó sin ningún motivo dejándola sola en una casa abandonada en la que se habían colado para pasar la noche. El mismo día que se había separado de su grupo de amigos del orfanato para huir con Jellal. El mismo día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Jellal, por otro lado, parecía totalmente tranquilo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se postró en su cara al ver el sufrimiento interno de Erza. Se acercó lentamente a ella en total silencio, hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Sí, él. Jellal Fernandes. El chico con el pelo azul, un misterioso tatuaje rojo en el ojo izquierdo y un cuerpo digno de Adonis. El chico que podía hacer temblar a Erza Scarlet.

Si Natsu y Gray estuvieran delante... ¿Qué digo?, si cualquiera de Fairy Tail estuviera delante... No daría crédito a lo que veían. Erza Scarlet, asustada.

Era gracioso, Jellal mismo le había puesto ese apellido desde aquel día. Siempre que él lo recordaba sonreía, y ahora no era la excepción. Cogió un mechón de su pelo y se agachó hasta poder olerlo. Respiro su aroma a la vez que una paz y satisfacción inundaban su cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer un contacto directo con ella… Tanto evitándola… Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, dejando que ese perfume con el que soñaba todas las noches inundase su cerebro y se guardara para siempre. Ah, su pelo rojo como la sangre. Su debilidad.

Se separó de ella para comprobar que la chica que le perseguía en sus pensamientos le miraba con repugnancia y enfado.

-Erza Scarlet.-Sonrió Jellal.- ¿Cuánto tiempo, no crees?-Aunque para él no era tanto, ya que la podía observar desde la distancia casi todos los días.

Erza miró a Simmon, quien estaría muerto a estas alturas, tirado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de estos. Maldecía a sus adentros esta situación; llevaba seis años sin ver a Jellal, creyendo que cuando lo viera lo atraparía para hacerle pagar por todos los delitos que había cometido, que él vería la persona tan fuerte y decidida que ella se había vuelto... Mientras que la verdad era que había dejado que mataran a su amigo, el plan había salido todo mal y ella ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos sin temblar o llorar. Se giró de nuevo para mirar a Jellal, esta vez con una mirada seria como el hielo. Pero realmente no engañaba a nadie, el temblor de sus manos y las lágrimas que recorrían su cara la delataban: estaba muerta de miedo y frustración. Los dedos de Jellal comenzaron a acariciar su rostro, apartando sus lágrimas de los ojos.

-Jellal.-Dijo Erza con la mayor rabia y furia que era capaz de recoger.-Juro por todo lo que creo que no descansaré hasta tenerte entre rejas.- Jellal sonrió. Se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a susurrarle.

-Lo dudo mucho Scarlet.-Volvió a coger un mechón de su pelo, esta vez para juguetear con este.- ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que Simmon era un traidor.-Dijo Jellal con total seriedad.-Era obvio por cómo se comportaba y por el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ti desde que éramos críos. -Jellal sonrió.-Y pensar que ese día en el lago nos peleamos por ti...-Erza abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo que se habían peleado por ella?-Es irónico. Yo, quien te puse un apellido y te di un hogar, yo, el hombre que quizá más te quiera en este mundo...-Erza notó la presión de algo frío en su estómago. Jellal apretó su pistola al vientre de Erza mientras acerco sus rostros. Sus labios a escasos milímetros de rozarse.-Sea a quien debas matar.

Erza no pudo pestañear cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos, como él agarró su cintura y apretaba sus cuerpos, únicamente separados por la pistola. Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, totalmente embelesada y a la vez frustrada consigo misma. Guardó sus espadas para dejar sus manos libres en un arrebato de adrenalina. Agarró con las dos manos la cabeza de Jellal para profundizar el beso, todo esto con una expresión de furia y culpabilidad.

Erza estaba todavía enamorada de él, y después de escuchar lo que le había dicho Erza se había vuelto a ver con quince años, en esa casa, totalmente enamorada de él.

La pistola dejó su vientre; Jellal había movido su mano en busca del roce total de sus cuerpos. Esto hizo que Erza abriera los ojos de golpe.

Al segundo recordó el cuerpo de Simmon en el suelo, como él la había apartado para recibir la bala por ella...

Erza reaccionó rápido. Le arrancó el arma a Jellal y le empujó, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Sujetó la pistola con las dos manos y apuntó a Jellal con una expresión de ultratumba, aún con la cara roja por las lágrimas.

-Volveré a vengarme por Simmon. Te arrepentirás de todo esto.-Dijo a la vez que disparaba a Jellal en la rodilla. Un aullido de dolor sonó en respuesta, a la vez que Erza huía corriendo de aquel sitio.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras que en la calle empezaban a escucharse disparos. Totalmente perdida, miró a todos lados en busca de la furgoneta, la cual venía a toda velocidad hacia su dirección. Segundos después, el vehículo paró frente a ella, mientras que la puerta de atrás se abría para dejar ver a un Natsu a punto de vomitar, una Juvia sentada y amordazada a la vez que era cuidada por Happy, a un Gray conduciendo y maldiciendo en voz baja y a Una Lucy extendiéndole la mano para que subiera.

-¡Rápido, nos disparan por todos lados!-Dijo Gray sin siquiera mirar a Erza, totalmente concentrado en la carretera. Erza no dudó un segundo en subir. Sin duda necesitaban llegar a la base lo antes posible.

Zeref iba a volver, y Jellal parecía no tener planeado nada bueno. Aquello era la guerra.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno señoras y señores, he aquí mi primer longfic. Para la gente que le haya gustado mi forma de escribir y el comienzo de la historia (y quien esté leyendo esto, supongo. Yo misma casi nunca leo las notas de autor, y eso que muchas veces ponen cosas importantes como que se cancela una historia y cosas así, jeje) TENGO UNA HORRENDA NOTICIA. SÍ. Querido lector/a, vas a tener que soportar otro capítulo dentro de poco, porque ya tengo como cinco escritos, aunque estoy planteándome el hacerlos más cortos para poder ir subiendo de manera regular. Eso ya me lo comentaís en los reviews (si es que me escribís alguno, pero yo os amo igualmente) si preferís calidad o cantidad. Yo que sé, yo hago esto porque adoro escribir y dejar escritas las tonterías que pienso.**

 **En fin, que eso, que tengo más mierda de la buena. Si tenéis alguna indignación con la trama, dejadmelo, si queréis comentar por qué pongo a Jellal de malo en todas las historias, seguramente os responderé. ESPERAD PACIENTES PORQUE JELLY SERÁ IMPORTANTE, NO OS PREOCUPÉIS.**

 **Y si Eva-chan estás leyendo esto, gracias por el apoyo de fangirl loca de los peines que me das. De verdad que me ayuda.**

 **Un saludo desde España,**

 **-Anuko (la que huele a nenuco)**

 **p.d.o: os voy avisando que dejaré bromas con mi nombre aquí y allá. No me odies, soy así. Doy pena. PAZ Y AMOR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: OPERACIÓN SALVAR A LA "ESTÚPIDA" MUJER DE LA LLUVIA.**

 _ **disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo soy una persona ociosa sin mucho tiempo libre. LO SÉ, PARA QUÉ DORMIR, ¿VERDAD?**_

 **Ahora al final del cap os dejo respuestas a comentarios de anónimos y esas cosas, a parte de contaros mi vida, claro. TSS.**

* * *

La furgoneta aparcó frente a un club bastante conocido en Magnolia; el local más exclusivo y privado que había en toda la región: El pub Fairy Tail. Gray fue el primero en salir de la furgoneta (pegándole un portazo a esta), agarrando del brazo a la asesina peliazul. Esta miraba al suelo derrotada, agotada y frustrada. Todos los demás les siguieron después, aunque su ánimo no era mucho mejor: Erza todavía tenía la cara roja de haber estado llorando por su inutilidad y la culpabilidad de haber perdido un amigo, Lucy intentaba consolarla sin resultado, cosa que solo frustraba más a la rubia, Natsu salía del vehículo con náuseas y mareo, apunto de vomitar (de nuevo), y Happy les seguía de cerca muy incómodo y triste, ya que se había colado en la misión y tenía algo de culpabilidad por haber empeorado las cosas.

Volvemos al Gray dirigido (totalmente furioso) hacia la puerta, llevando a Juvia tras de sí. Si te fijabas en los alrededores, el pub ocupaba una gran cantidad de terreno. Demasiada, a decir verdad. Estarían en lo que son las afueras de Magnolia, ya que lo único que se veía al horizonte era carretera y llanuras con un par de arbustos. El suelo estaba sucio y las farolas iluminaban el ambiente de forma un tanto novelesca, haciendo parecer al lugar más un tugurio que la base oficial de los agentes anti delincuencia más profesionales de todo Fiore. Se acercaron a la entrada, la cual consistía en una puerta de metal sin pomo ni cerradura. Un enorme peliblanco de lo que serían unos dos metros custodiaba la entrada del pub.

-Elfman, abre rápido, necesitamos hablar con el viejo.- Dijo Gray mirándole a los ojos y dándole a entender que no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Elfman asintió sin rechistar.

Mientras el gran hombretón asentía a Gray, Juvia se dedicó a inspeccionarlo. Una gran cicatriz adornaba su cara, y los músculos de sus brazos eran más grandes que su propia cabeza. Piel morena y ropa de combate, casi listo para atacar. No podía apreciar nada más llamativo, por lo que decidió volver a centrar su atención en el suelo. No parecía que ese fuera su día en especial, aunque bueno, ella era Juvia, no tenía días buenos en sí y punto.

Con suerte, quizá incluso la mataran.

Realmente Juvia se sentía culpable. Ella había visto a Jellal y, aunque no había estado totalmente segura de que era él, no había avisado a su Gray-samma y ahora su amigo estaba muerto. La peliazul contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas, pero no pudo impedir que una lágrima se escapara, resbalando por su rostro.

-Parece que va a haber tormenta.-Dijo el grandullón mientras miraba al cielo, tras haber tocado el telefonillo que había al lado de la entrada, la cual seguramente solo se abría desde algún botón dentro del lugar.-Es de hombres llevar paraguas.-Dijo sin mirar a nadie en concreto. De pronto, una voz emanó del telefonillo.

-¿Quién es Elfman?-Dijo una voz dulce y femenina, totalmente de chica. Pero no de cualquier tipo de chica, parecía la voz de una de esas chicas despampanantes. Eh, hay veces en las que las voces dicen mucho, y si no es en vuestro caso, en el mío sí.

-Son el equipo de Natsu. Tienen prisa por ver al jefe.-Dijo Elfman.-Darse prisa es de hombres.

De pronto, un sonido emanó de la puerta y esta se abrió, arrastrando Gray a Juvia dentro de esta, para dejar ver un salón enorme lleno de mesas con una barra al fondo, donde estaba una chica peliblanca atendiendo a un par de personas, las únicas que se encontraban en toda la sala.

Gray ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a Mirajaine, Cana y Levy, quienes hacían guardia ese día. Estaba tan sumamente enfadado por todo lo que había ocurrido que no hubiera sido buena idea saludarlas. Se dirigió directamente a una puerta situada al fondo del local que llevaba a un pasillo donde solo se encontraban dos ascensores. Gray soltó el brazo de Juvia para llamar a uno de estos y esperar que viniera, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared.

Él no paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Había sido descuidado y por su culpa toda la misión se había complicado, por no mencionar que su mayor contacto, Simmon, había muerto y ni siquiera fueron capaces de recuperar el cuerpo. Miró a Juvia de reojo. Tenía ganas de odiarla, de culparle de todo esto, de decirle que era una asesina y que todo esto era culpa suya... Pero él no pensaba así. Él no se sentía así. No, es más, aquella extraña mujer incluso estaba colaborando con ellos, a pesar de intentar matarse mutuamente apenas hace unas horas. Gray solo rezaba porque no estuviera equivocándose al confiar en ella.

También era cierto que no hay que olvidarse de que ella llevaba gran parte de culpa, pero no debió de haberla intentado noquear desde un primer momento y llevársela consigo. Lo que debía haber hecho era esconderse hasta que esta se marchase, o incluso haber fingido que estaba esperando para ver a Jellal, continuando con su tapadera. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la segunda opción tampoco hubiera servido por su tatuaje en el pecho, y la primera no le confirmara que la chica volviera en cualquier momento y lo pillara con las manos en la masa. Ni de que ella se lo hubiese tragado.

-¡Mierda!-Gray golpeó a la puerta del ascensor con su puño. Juvia a su lado pego un saltito de susto, pero este pasó desapercibido por Gray, que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Hubiera lo que hubiera hecho, el resultado siempre le salía igual: un absoluto y total fracaso. En esos momentos odiaba pensar lo decepcionada que estaría Ur de él, de cómo Lyon nunca hubiera cometido un error tan absurdo y del daño que le había hecho a Erza. ¿Desde cuándo siempre metía la pata en las misiones? Eran por cosas como aquella por las que no conseguía el rango "S". Parecía que el universo quería que él la cagara siempre, que todo tuviera que salir mal para él. Un "Tsk" salió de su boca, reprochándose a sí mismo por su repentino egoísmo. No, él la había pifiado, pero no era el que peor parado había salido de todo aquello. Solo pensar en Erza y…

El pitido que indicaba la llegada del ascensor hizo reaccionar a Gray, metiéndose con Juvia dentro y pulsando el botón que indicaba la planta menos cinco. Juvia se mordió el labio de inferior mientras miraba a la pared de metal del ascensor. Un silencio cortante, pesado y casi asfixiante inundaba el ascensor, y su corazón.

¿Ahora qué podría hacer Juvia? ¿Confesar todo lo que ha tenido que pasar estos años a Makarov Dreyar, la única persona con suficiente poder como para plantarle cara su jefe? ¿Y luego qué? Gajeel seguía con ellos, si ella confesaba, él estaría en peligro, por no hablar de que tal vez su jefe tenga agentes infiltrados en Fairy Tail y solo mencionar una posible confesión la mate al instante. ¿En qué había pensado cuando hizo este trato? Al instante miró al pelinegro, el cual seguía con el torso desnudo y la mirada gélida posada sobre la puerta gris. Juvia tragó saliva. Acababa de recordar en que no, no había pensado en absoluto. Su maldito instinto le decía que debía estar con él, que así estaría segura. Bueno, su maldito instinto o yo, la escritora, que soy un poco la que fuerza las situaciones, ¿no?

-Gray-samma...-Dijo la peliazulada temerosa, mirando al suelo para evitar su mirada sobre ella, aunque sabía que él seguía mirando a las puertas de metal del ascensor.-Juvia lo siente.

Gray abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido. ¿El enemigo acababa de pedirle perdón? Él solo preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¿A qué narices viene eso?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez esta chica solo le esté tomando el pelo, riéndose de él. Ese pensamiento le enfureció aún más.

-Juvia vió a Jellal asomarse al fondo del pasillo.-Dijo esta, todavía evitando la mirada de Gray. El rostro del pelinegro pasó de enfurecido a serio.-No sabía que era él exactamente, pero Juvia lo sospechó.

Ahora comprendía que había ocurrido antes en la salida de "la torre del cielo". Juvia se había quedado estática porque creyó haber visto a Jellal. Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero había algo que todavía molestaba a Gray.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Dijo Gray bastante ofendido.-Si no hubieras llegado a avisarnos no sería Simmon el que hubiera muerto, sino Erza. Incluso puede que yo mismo si no me hubieras empujado.-Dijo Gray molesto.-Así que para de disculparte por estupideces, ya me has dado bastantes problemas.

Juvia miró a Gray a los ojos, quien se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y todavía miraba a la puerta. Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas, pero una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose impidió que esta pudiera articular palabra.

* * *

-¿¡DÓNDE NARICES ESTÁ JUVIA!?-Gritó un hombre alto y grande, con una melena larga negra cuya cara estaba adornada de piercings por todos lados. Éste agarraba a el famoso Element Four de la tierra, conocido como Monsieur Sol.- ¡SOYS UNA PANDA DE INÚTILES! ¡OS MATARÉ A TODOS!

-Qué triste Acero Negro, no le hagas daño a Monsieur Sol, eso es muy triste.-Dijo un hombre enorme y con una venda en los ojos, más conocido como Aria, el más fuerte de los Element Four.-Debemos hablar como personas civilizadas, tu comportamiento me pone triste.-Segundos después Gajeel tiró al suelo a Monsieur Sol, para dirigirse a Aria, quien al estar vendado no veía nada pero notaba como el gran "monstruo" Acero Negro Gajeel se acercaba a él.

-¿Sabes por qué me llaman Acero Negro?-Dijo Gajeel con un tono en el que si fuera posible asesinar una persona hablando, hubiera matado a todos los allí presentes.-Porque en las calles lo único con lo que podía hacer para ganarme el pan eran las peleas callejeras.-La gente de alrededor empezó a echarse para atrás aunque Aria permaneció en su sitio, inmutable.- Después de cada pelea, después de haber dejado a cualquier tipejo con la cara ensangrentada y la nariz rota, lo único con lo que parecía que podían comparar mis golpes era con el dolor que te producen al golpearte con un acero. Les hacía derramar tanta sangre, que el color dejaba de ser rojo y pasaba a ser negro.-Ahora hasta Aria tragó saliva. Gajeel se acercó más a su rostro, amenazante, como si fuera a degollarle en ese mismo momento.- ¿Sabes quién fue la única que me apoyo y me ayudo aunque yo la tratase como una mierda y le dijera que era un estorbo?-Gajeel no espero a que nadie contestara.-Juvia.-Se echó para atrás.-Por eso, pedazo de mierda inútil, me vas a decir que cojones ha pasado con ella y donde narices está. Si no, te juro que os arrancaré los ojos y...

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ya que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Gajeel. Aria se apartó un poco y miró (aunque con la venda no podía ver nada, un poco estúpido pero así lo hizo) hacia la derecha, donde se abrió una puerta de la que salió el jefe de la mafia, el famoso José Porla.

-Basta ya Gajeel. Sabes que no estás en posición de subirte los humos.-Dijo este, con tono autoritario. Gajeel gruñó y miró desafiante a su "jefe". ¿Acaso lo acababa de amenazar sabiendo que el enemigo tenía a Juvia?-Si tanto quieres a tu amiguita, ve tú mismo a por ella sin la ayuda de ninguno de nosotros.-Todo el mundo que se encontraba allí había hecho a estas alturas un corrillo al rededor de ellos, murmurando entre ellos mismos las palabras que había dicho el jefe.-Juvia ha sido capturada por Fairy Tail, y la verdad, sé con certeza que si no vas a rescatarla ellos mismos la matarán.

Ante estas palabras Gajeel se giró y fue directo hacia su mesa de siempre, donde descansaban su mochila y su compañero, Panther Lily, un gato sintético hecho por el gobierno, al igual que Happy. Las palabras sobraron y los dos salieron del local en el que se encontraban.

Gajeel solo tenía una cosa en mente: Salvar a Juvia de esa gente, aunque tenga que matarlos a todos.

Mientras, todos miraban a Jose expectantes, intentando descubrir qué tramaba. Era bien sabido que aquel hombre era de por si despiadado y maquiavélico, pero tenía una debilidad extraña en cuanto el tema se trataba de la asesina por coacción. Monsier Sol arqueó una ceja confuso, creyendo que le mandaría a él a por Juvia y no a Gajeel, quien fácilmente podría traicionarlos.

-Tranquilos, lo tengo todo controlado.-Dijo junto a una sonrisa maléfica, como si hubiera leído la mente de todos los presentes.

* * *

-Erza no está bien, ha dicho que iba a su casa para reflexionar y descansar un poco. También me ha dicho que haría el papeleo allí.-Dijo una Lucy agotada, mientras se sentaba, no de manera muy elegante, frente a Natsu, su compañero y mejor amigo de la agencia. Estaban en la primera planta, la que simulaba un pub (y que muy a menudo, cuando andaban cortos de dinero y debían pagar por daños a la propiedad púbica, también funcionaba como este). Lucy suspiro, mirando a la mesa de madera mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla.-Me siento inútil a veces, ¿sabes? Realmente me gustaría poder haber ayudado...

-Luce, no digas tonterías, Erza no nos dejó salir de la furgoneta.-Dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados, mirando a todos lados menos a ella.-No te culpes por cosas que no estaban a tu alcance.-Lucy sonrió de forma melancólica. Era increíble como Natsu le animaba de esa forma hasta en situaciones tan penosas. Él siempre parecía saber qué decir en cada momento, cosa que hacía a Natsu una persona bastante especial para la rubia.

-Gracias Natsu.-Suspiró Lucy. Una persona normal no hubiera podido escuchar esto, pero la sonrisa de Natsu demostraba que él, aparte de tener un oído sobre humano, se preocupaba por Lucy, y que verla sonreír le animaba bastante a él también. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una pequeña peliazul le interrumpió, abrazando a Lucy nada más llegar a donde estaban.

-¡Lucy-Chan!-Gritó la peliazul con una pizca de alivio y alegría. Se separó de la rubia, más dejó sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de su amiga.-Cuando Mira me ha contado que vuestro equipo se ha ido a una misión tan peligrosa, no he dudado en presentarme voluntaria para hacer guardia esta noche y comprobar que llegabas bien.-Dijo la pequeña figura de forma rápida y casi incoherente, dejando todavía más clara su preocupación por ella.

-Gracias Levy-Chan, estoy perfectamente.-Dijo Lucy sonriendo, a la vez que Levy le devolvía la sonrisa.

Levy McGardeen. Peliazul, bajita, con un pelo corto y alocado casi siempre recogido por una bandana, y siempre acompañada de un libro. Era conocida por ser la principal experta en descifrar textos, códigos, reunir información y realizar tácticas, por no hablar de su habilidad informática. Era la jefa de su equipo, el Sadow Gear, formado por ella y sus compañeros Jet y Droit. Este llevaba casos como el de Jellal o el de Oración Seis, que estaban en la fase de obtención de información y necesidad de contactos, cosa que al equipo de Levi le venía como anillo al dedo.

-Tengo que contarte un montón de cosas.-Dijo Levy sonriendo a Lucy, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.-Hoy Jet y Droit se han vuelto a pelear por quien me quería más y he tenido que volver a encerrarme con un libro en el baño de chicas.-Dijo Levy casi riendo. Lucy sonrió, las historias de Levy siempre le ponían de buen humor, y ahora mismo las necesitaba.-Pero bueno, ya estoy más que acostumbrada.-Continuó.-Tengo una duda, ¿quién era esa chica con la que ha entrado Gray antes? Ni siquiera se ha molestado en presentárnosla.-Lucy miró al suelo apagada, por lo que Levy pareció entender que no quería hablar ahora mismo sobre ese tema.-Bueno, luego me lo dices, ahora tengo que ir a tirar la basura.-Lucy sonrió. Levy suspiró.

-Es lo que tiene quedarse de guardia, te toca hacer cosas tan penosas como sacar la basura.-Comentó la rubia divertida, metiéndose (con cariño) con su mejor amiga. Levy le sacó la lengua mientras se levantaba para ir a por la basura, ya que cuanto antes la tirase, antes volvería a casa. O eso pensaba ella.

-Lucy.-Dijo el pelirosa, que hasta entonces no había hablado.-¿Nos vamos a tu casa?

De haber sido otra persona, Lucy pensaría que es un chico descarado y maleducado, pero en el caso de Natsu, que se colaba todos los días en su casa y la mayoría de veces incluso dormía allí, estaba claro que esa no era su intención. Claro está, Lucy no le dejaba dormir con ella en su cama, le obligaba a acostarse en el sofá, pero más de una vez se había colado junto con Happy en esta.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó con una sonrisa cansada Lucy. Sabía que Levy iba a estar liada toda la noche, así que ya hablaría con ella mañana por la mañana y le invitaría a un desayuno como disculpas.

* * *

Juvia miró a todos lados. Tras abrirse la puerta del ascensor, un par de hombres que no había visto en toda su vida la llevaron hasta donde se encuentra ahora, apartándola de Gray y de cualquiera conocido. Estaba rodeada por cuatro paredes grises, de las cuales una de ellas era un enorme espejo. Estaba sentada y encadenada a una larga mesa de un color ligeramente más oscuro que el de las paredes, siendo el tacto de esta frío, debido a que era de metal. Se encontraba en lo que claramente era una sala de interrogatorio, al menos eso pensaba. La peliazul posó su cara sobre sus manos, cubriéndosela con estas, tapando toda posible visión del exterior. En su cabeza todavía todo estaba reciente, y parecía que su sentido común volvía poco a poco. Los problemas la envolvían e incluso empezaba a marearse. Que la hubieran llevado a esa sala solo podía significar que le harían preguntas, y si había preguntas ella tendría que darles respuestas, pero si les daba respuestas sin estar segura de que nadie la escucharía y de que Gajeel estaba en un lugar seguro, solo traería su muerte y la de su amigo.

Ella ya había metido la pata demasiado, pero por algún motivo no se encontraba ni la mitad de angustiada de lo que debería. Era cierto que su situación era complicada y que los problemas la agobiaban un poco, pero en el fondo estaba feliz. Desde que había peleado con Gray su corazón parecía estar sordo a todo lo que su cerebro pensaba, latía con fuerza cada vez que la imagen de él se le venía a la cabeza y su estómago se movía como loco, pero era una sensación agradable. Más que agradable, era una sensación genial.

Sonrió para sí misma en medio de la sala a la espera de alguna noticia, ahora aún más tranquila. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recién descubiertas fantasías. Por primera vez soñaba con algo, por primera vez su cabeza estaba llena de anhelos y esperanzas, en vez de estar triste y deprimida por el rechazo de la gente y por su situación actual. Alguien le había dicho que no la iba a matar, y más adelante le había propuesto un pacto. Había confiado en ella.

Al otro lado del espejo se encontraba otra sala, donde Gray observaba atento lo que sucedía en la sala de interrogatorios donde se encontraba Juvia. En la habitación de Gray, la pared que para ella estaba ocupada por un espejo, estaba una ventana que le permitía escuchar y observar todo lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua. Gray se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Makarov estaba a punto de llegar para interrogar a la asesina de Phantom y que le contara qué era lo que quería decirle con tantas ganas que incluso se exponía a una gran posibilidad de entrar en la cárcel, ya que Juvia, una de las mayores asesinas de Phantom, había pedido ver al jefe de la mayor agencia anti delictiva de Fiore, aún sabiendo los cargos que tiene. Por otro lado, Gray debía comunicar un informe sobre lo ocurrido esa noche en "la torre del cielo", incluido la muerte de Simmon y el enfrentamiento de Erza con Jellal, aunque esta no había querido dar detalles sobre el asunto. Tampoco es como si Gray estuviera dispuesto a preguntarle; Ella estaba derrotada y con el peor aspecto que Gray había visto en su vida. Sin duda alguna, el haberse tenido que enfrentar a Jellal después de tantos años le había afectado, pero si lo ocurrido entre ellos dos hubiera sido de crucial importancia, Erza hubiera informado en el mismo segundo en el que subió a la furgoneta con ayuda de Lucy.

O al menos, si hubiese sido de importancia para el caso.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió, haciendo que Gray se centrara en lo que ocurría. La silueta de un anciano de muy poca estatura se dibujo en el contraste de luz que había desde fuera hasta dentro de la sala donde Juvia permanecía presa. Makarov cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a ella.

El anciano en cuestión destacaba por su exageradamente pequeña estatura, por su calva en la parte superior de la cabeza que era adornada por pelo canoso alrededor de esta. Tenía un gran bigote blanco, que junto a unos ojos oscuros como la noche le daban algo de gesto amenazador. Juvia levantó la mirada y se puso tan seria como la primera vez que Gray le atacó.

-Así que tú eres Juvia Lockser.-Dijo Makarov estampando sobre la mesa lo que parecía un informe criminal, seguramente sobre la chica. Lo abrió y empezó a ojear el mismo.-Vaya, vaya, aquí hay una gran cantidad de cargos.- comentó en un gesto serio.- Es curioso, eres la única Element Four de la que tenemos un nombre, pero nuca habíamos conseguido saber cual era tu rosro.-Dijo Makarov, terminando de revisar las páginas, para ahora observarla a ella mejor.

Juvia estaba nerviosa, pero en el tiempo que se había quedado esperando en esa sala, había decidido qué debía hacer, por lo que fue directa al grano.

-Juvia quiere hablar con usted, pero Juvia necesita dos cosas primero.-Gray arqueó la ceja mientras Makarov sonreía.

-Con que vas al grano.-Dijo el anciano, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo con satisfacción.-Eres una chica interesante. Al menos ya sé porque solo hay testimonios de tu nombre, debe ser esa forma de hablar tuya.-Juvia ignoro el comentario del viejo Makarov, y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Primero Juvia necesita saber que nadie escuchará esta conversación.- Gray y Makarov se tensaron. Que una reconocidísima asesina en serie diga eso no era nada que haga que una persona se tranquilice precisamente.- Juvia también necesita que localicen a Gajeel-Kun y lo mantengan a salvo.-Makarov y Gray abrieron los ojos como platos. Juvia miró con tristeza al suelo, evitando la mirada del anciano.- Juvia les permite usar la fuerza contra él si es necesario.

Tras unos segundos en un sepulcral silencio, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Cana Alberona, la conocida agente de control de drogas y fraude (aunque ella misma era conocida por su gran aprecio al alcohol y por sus famosas apuestas y chanchullos), morena, de pelo largo y vestida tan solo por un pequeño bikini y unos pantalones piratas, entró de sopetón en la sala, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Viejo, han secuestrado a Levy!

* * *

Después del día que había tenido. Después de soportar las peleas de Jet y Droit, de que se hubiera pasado dos horas en los archivos de Fairy Tail en busca de información sobre el caso Oración seis sin éxito, de la preocupación que había tenido cuando Mirajaine le había contado sobre la misión super peligrosa a la que se había ido Lucy, de que esta última le hubiera prometido un capítulo nuevo de la novela que estaba escribiendo y no se lo hubiera traído…

Y encima le tocaba tirar la basura.

En ocasiones normales, tirar la basura no hubiera sido tan malo. Oh no, ella era una gran fan del orden y la limpieza, y para que hubiera de esto había que hacer tareas como las de lavar platos o tirar la basura. Si Levy pensaba así, tirarla no era tan malo, pero el problema no era tirar la basura en sí. El problema era ese tío tan siniestro y con esa risa tan extraña que, tras haberla llamado enana e insultado un poco, la había cogido como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y se la había llevado hasta la parte de atrás del pub que hacía tapadera para la agencia.

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Levy había salido sujetando como podía (más bien arrastrando) la enorme bolsa de basura, que era casi tan (o más) grande que ella. Llevaba la mitad del trayecto recorrido hasta que vio un gato negro y con la oreja partida que se arrimaba hacia ella. Levy, incapaz de resistirse a los encantos de un gatito callejero, dejó la bolsa de basura a un lado en el suelo para poder agacharse y dar al gato la atención y mimitos que requería. En ese mismo segundo, el gato le miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera pícara, cosa que hizo a Levy ponerse en guardia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un hombre con el pelo negro y largo, que bien podría sacarle tres cabezas, estaba detrás suya con una sonrisa malévola.

-Geheee, mira que tenemos por aquí Lily.-Rió de manera extraña. El chico parecía más o menos de su edad, aunque Levy destacaba por parecer mucho menor de lo que en realidad era. Su cara estaba cubierta de piercings redondos de metal, hasta tal punto llegaba que en vez de tener cejas, el chico tenía tres o cuatro piercings que las sustituían. También le caracterizaba el color marrón, casi rojizo incluso, de sus ojos, que junto a la gran melena negra que llevaba, hacían de él un aspecto de un verdadero delincuente callejero.-Anda, estamos de suerte, parece que es de Fairy Tail.- Dijo él mismo, al asomarse a la espalda descubierta de la chica y descubrir el tatuaje blanco que delataba su pertenencia a la agencia, ya que Levy llevaba un vestido corto que dejaba gran parte de la espalda a la vista.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?-Pregunto Levy un tanto temerosa, ya que lo suyo no eran precisamente los combates cuerpo a cuerpo ni la defensa personal. Eso prefería dejárselo a Jet y Droit.

-Gajeel, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?-Dijo el gato negro poniéndose a dos patas. Levy McGardeen abrió los ojos como platos, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar cómo era posible siquiera que ese gato hablara como Happy, el tal Gajeel la interrumpió, acercándose mucho a su cara y haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Verás Lily, esta enana me va a ayudar a recuperar a Juvia.-Levy le miró enfadada, y esto solo ocasionó una risa en Gajeel.- Gehehee, parece que te ha molestado, ¿o me equivoco, chibi enana?-Levy decidió no darle la satisfacción de contestar y apartó la cara. Bueno, por no darle la satisfacción de contestar y para que no viera lo roja que estaba. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho sonrojar tal energúmeno? Gajeel, al ver que no contestaba, decidió actuar por su cuenta.

La agarró como si de un saco se tratase, posándola bajo su brazo, a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa. Ahora solo tendría que llamar por el telefonillo de la entrada y decirles que le devolvieran a Juvia a cambio de esa chica, que si no la mataría.

Fácil, sencillo y rápido. Solo faltaba algo más de acción y encajaría a la perfección con su estilo, si es que irse a la entrada del edificio enemigo con un rehén no era lo suficientemente peligroso, claro.

* * *

-¿Cómo que la han secuestrado?-Dijo Makarov levantándose de golpe, empujando consigo a la silla en la que estaba sentado, hasta el punto de hacerla caer.

-Sí, un tipo que se hace llamar Gajeel ha llamado al telefonillo pidiendo un rescate a cambio de Levy.-Dijo Cana, llamando la atención de Juvia al completo.- Dice que si no le damos lo que nos pide, la matará.- Makarov le miró expectante, esperando a saber qué demonios quería ese tipejo, aunque ya se imaginaba qué. Cana miró a la peliazul.-La quiere a ella.

En ese mismo segundo entró Gray, llegando a la sala con unas llaves y dirigiéndose directamente a Juvia. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Makarov le detuvo impidiéndole el paso.

-¿¡En qué narices estás pensando!?-Gritó con furia y tensión el anciano.- ¡Acero negro tiene a Levy y no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones!-Dijo, acercándose violentamente al pelinegro.- ¡Quizá todo esto haya sido una trampa desde el principio, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es liberar a una asesina buscada por todo Fiore!?-Dijo el anciano totalmente decepcionado. Que uno de sus agentes actuase de forma tan imprudente no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Entre eso y la vuelta del fracaso de la anterior misión, Makarov empezaba a realmente plantearse todo eso de que Gray estuviera en primera línea en la agencia.

-Viejo, esta chica es de fiar, se lo aseguro.-Dijo Gray totalmente serio. Miró a Juvia con lo que a ella le parecían los ojos más grises y penetrantes del mundo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara de manera incontrolable.-En la última misión incluso colaboró con nosotros. De no ser por ella, puede que incluso Erza estuviera muerta ahora mismo. -Makarov miró con duda a la peliazul, la cual seguía roja como un tomate.

Gray la acababa de defender. Ella juraría que si pudiera derretirse y quedarse en forma de charco en el suelo, y lo habría hecho en ese momento, no lo dudéis, pero las leyes de la física lo impedían un poco. Ella ya lo veía…

ALUCINACIONES (AHORA MÁS CURSIS QUE OTRA COSA) DE JUVIA

El pelinegro cogió de las manos a Juvia y la observó con una pasión incontrolable.

-Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras de confianza.-Dijo este, tomando sus manos y besándole la palma de una de ellas.- Eres la chica más guapa y en la que más puedo confiar del mundo.-Juvia le miró al borde de las lágrimas de la alegría.

-Gray-samma…-Dijo esta. El mundo que les rodeaba desaparecía lentamente, quedando solo ellos dos y un aura rosa inexplicable. Su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a la forma en que él la miraba, con tanta pasión y dulzura a la vez.

-Juvia, he de confesarte algo.-Dijo el pelinegro muy serio, pero con los ojos chispeando alegría y pasión.-sé que es muy rápido ya que apenas nos conocemos desde hace unas pocas horas pero…-Gray paso la mano por su cabello, mirando hacia otro lado. Juvia sentía que se iba a morir de la alegría cuando este se giró y la atrajo hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura.-Yo…-Un nudo en la garganta de Juvia le impedía respirar, y la penetrante mirada de Gray no ayudaba en absoluto.- ¡Casémonos!

DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD, MUCHO MENOS EMPALAGOSA Y MUCHÍSIMO MÁS TENSA Y SERIA.

Gray se acercó a ella decidido, sin siquiera recibir las ordenes del viejo, aunque si este no le había impedido el paso, significaba de manera indirecta una aprobación a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La desencadenó de la mesa, dejándola libre. La primera reacción de Juvia fue abrazar a Gary, el cual le miró confundido junto a Makarov y Cana. No pasó siquiera un segundo hasta que Juvia se separó de él para mirar al anciano y a la morena en bikini con una cara de ultratumba.

\- Juvia irá a por Gajeel-Kun y recuperará a su amiga, Juvia lo jura.-Dijo a la vez que salía corriendo, dejando a todos los allí presentes boquiabiertos y, ante todo, muy confusos. Como vosotros ahora mismo leyendo esto, qué cosas. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que este fue roto por un silbido de Cana.

-Guau Gray, menuda novia más especialilla que te has echado, ¿no?-Dijo esta, mientras le pegaba un codazo al pelinegro. Éste se sonrojo de sobremanera, girándose para salir tras Juvia. Es decir, era cierto que todo podía ser una artimaña de Phantom para infiltrarse en Fairy Tail, y él debía impedir que de ser así, nada grave ocurriera.

¿Estaba bien que en el fondo supiera que ir allí no era en absoluto necesario? Confiaba en esa chica, y tal vez ese fuese el verdadero motivo por el que iba a acompañarla. Sabía que ella no les traicionaría, pero dudaba de Acero Negro.

* * *

-¿Podrías al menos bajarme de aquí?-Dijo Levy un tanto molesta. El pelinegro seguía en silencio mirando su reloj. Les había dado como máximo un cuarto de hora y ya había pasado diez minutos. Estaba empezando a impacientarse, y la pequeña peliazul no ayudaba con sus constantes quejas. Lo más raro de aquella pequeña mujercita no era que estuviese, por algún motivo que Gajeel desconocía, sonrojada hasta las orejas, lo que molestaba a Gajeel es que nno parecía tener ni pizca de miedo. ¿Acaso todos los de Fairy Tail eran así de obstinados? ¿Desde cuando Gajeel Redfox pensaba palabras cultas como "obstinados"? Maldita Juvia y su hábito de culturizarle.

-Deberías callarte. No quiero matarte, pero tú y tus amiguitos me lo estáis poniendo difícil.-Dijo Gajeel en un tono hosco y molesto. Lily, que estaba ahí sentado, empezó a reír, dejando a Levy un tanto confundida.

-Me hace gracia cuando te pones en plan asesino de Phantom, con lo diferente que eres en realidad.-Dijo el gato negro con la cicatriz en el ojo de la que recientemente se había dado cuenta Levy. Gajeel solo gruñó y Levy no pudo evitar una pequeña risita, sorprendiendo tanto a Lily como a Gajeel.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, enana?-Dijo Gajeel todavía más molesto. Levy le miró molesta.

-¡Que no me llames enana!

Gajeel estaba a punto de replicar, cuando la puerta se abrió. Que malas costumbres tienen los de Fairy Tail ahora que me fijo, siempre interrumpen las conversaciones abriendo puertas y pegando portazos. Ala, pues nunca sabremos que iba a decirle Gajeel a Levy, pero de todas formas no creo que nos perdamos mucho, seguro que le soltaría otro comentario borde y la volvería a llamar enana. En fin, a Gajeel se le daba mal tratar con chicas guapas, a excepción de Juvia, que era como su hermana. Después de Metallicana, seguramente había sido la única familia que ha tenido, pero eso es otro tema. Centrémonos.

Volvamos a la puerta. De ella salió nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Juvia, algo despeinada y con la ropa llena de manchas de grasa, pero sin duda era ella. Los mismos tirabuzones, el mismo teru-teru-buzu… Gajeel suspiró aliviado, para al segundo poner la mayor cara de enfado del mundo, olvidándose completamente de Levy y tirándola al suelo, a la vez que se dirigía a Juvia.

-¿¡En qué cojones estabas pensando!?-Dijo Gajeel furioso y preocupado. Juvia abrió la boca para intentar replicar, pero Gajeel le detuvo.-¡No, ahora no me vas a venir con excusas, sé perfectamente de primera mano que esta panda de pardillos no te hubieran podido capturar si no es con un ejército!-Dijo Gajeel encolerizado.-¿¡Y si llegan a matarte!? ¡No sin antes hacerlo yo, eso te lo…!

De golpe Juvia abrazó a Gajeel, llorando a la vez que sonreía. Verlo allí, sano y salvo, lejos de los de Phantom es lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en esos momentos. Unas gotitas empezaron a caer del cielo a la vez que Levy McGardeen observaba la escena, totalmente asombrada. ¿Ese tipo era el mismo que antes ha estado metiéndose con ella y tratándola tan mal? Levy miró a Lily de reojo, este solo se encogió de hombros. Gajeel empezó a corresponder el abrazo de Juvia y esta se acercó a su oído. En ese momento Levy pudo ver a un Gray confuso y algo… ¿molesto? Mirando a la escena.

-Juvia tiene dos cosas que decirle.-Le dijo en voz baja, ya que solo quería que él le escuchara. Qué manía con las dos cosas, pero Juvia sabrá cómo funciona su mente.- Juvia cree que sabe cómo solucionarlo todo y…- Esta vez ella se separó de Gajeel, mirándola muy confuso. ¿Esta era la misma Juvia? La antigua Juvia nunca le hubiera abrazado, y no es como si él mismo fuera mucho del tipo de dar abrazos…-Juvia cree que se ha enamorado.

Gajeel abrió los ojos como platos. Daba gracias a todo lo que existía porque hubiera empezado a llover y nadie hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho su compañera. Definitiva y rematadamente: a Juvia la habían torturado y se había vuelto loca.

* * *

El hombre piercing (o así lo llamaba ahora mismo Gray en su mente, pero eso en teoría no deberíais saberlo) miró molesto a Juvia, la cual sonreía como una tonta enamorada. Eso es lo que le había dicho, que estaba enamorada. Juvia. Enamorada. La misma Juvia que cuando eran pequeños le dijo que no sabía amar ni querer a nadie. La misma Juvia que ha tenido que asesinar a sangre fría en contra de su voluntad y no ha llorado ni comentado sobre el tema ni una sola vez. La misma Juvia que una vez le pegó una paliza a un chico por mirarle de manera lasciva. Simplemente no se creía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Decidió suspirar y apartar la mirada de la Juvia sonriente y sonrojada.

Ese chico de antes pelinegro, debía de ser ese. Gajeel cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios. Al menos le habían puesto esposas y podía moverse por la sala. Gruñó al recordar al chico que les había apartado antes y los había llevado dentro. Si no fuera porque Juvia le había dicho que no hiciera daño a ninguno de esos tipos, ese chaval se hubiera llevado un buen puñetazo en la cara, habiéndole dejado como recuerdo un buen moratón y una gran nariz rota. Ese chico le había mirado de una forma tan hostil y hosca… como si Gajeel le hubiera roto su cosa favorita o algo. Para Gajeel solo había dos explicaciones posibles: o bien era un capullo redomado, o bien estaba celoso de Juvia. Volvió a mirar a Juvia abriendo solo un ojo, arrepintiéndose al instante, ya que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara e insinuadora.

-¿Qué?-Dijo este de manera gruñona y enfadada. Juvia solo sonrió aún más ante esto.

-Gajeel-Kun, ¿quién era esa chica a la que estabas agarrando antes?-Dijo Juvia de forma picarona y divertida.-Tú odias tocar a la gente, o hablar con la gente, o que la gente te hable… -Empezó a enumerar Juvia de forma divertida, siendo interrumpida por un gruñido del mismo Gajeel.

-Vale lo he pillado mujer de la lluvia.-Juvia sonrió ligeramente, cómoda con el mote tan común y familiar de su amigo. Por fin no estaba sola en aquel sitio.-No era nadie, solo una enana a la que usaba como rehén para "liberarte"- Dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.-Pero se ve que he venido para nada.-Dijo Gajeel de forma irónica y molesta.-Tú estás de cine aquí y te tratan como una reina del mar, incluso tienes un novio capullo que echa miradas de asco.

-¡Gajeel-Kun!-Dijo Juvia molesta y a la vez sonrojada. ¿Era cierto que su Gray-Samma se había puesto celoso al verla con Gajeel-Kun? La mente de Juvia empezó a llenarse de extraños pensamientos, pero antes de que esto fuese a más, ella le propinó un ligero puñetazo al brazo su compañero.-¡Eres lo peor!

-Gehehee, esta sí es mí Juvia.-Dijo cerrando los ojos (en realidad solo uno porque el otro siempre estuvo cerrado, pero no he querido ser pretenciosa) con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Juvia, no queriendo dejarle ganar, suspiró algo en tono cansado.

-Y pensar que ha Juvia le costó semanas que le pusieras un mote metiéndote con ella y esa chica ya tiene el suyo y no la conoces ni de cinco minutos…-Dijo la peliazul.

Y tras ese comentario Gajeel se irguió en su asiento, rojo como un tomate, empezando una pelea con su compañera.

Mientras, al otro lado de la sala, se encontraba una Levy McGardeen roja como un tomate, un Gray Fullbaster gruñón y una Mirajaine fascinada, con los ojos echando chispas de la alegría.

Mirajaine se había quedado con ellos mientras que Cana vigilaba el bar. Makarov había ido a buscar los expedientes de todos los criminales de Phantom conocidos para poder interrogar a los dos personajes de la sala. Sería decir poco si digo que la ex-supermodelo peliblanca estaba que daba botes de alegría. Mirajaine Strauss, más conocida como "la demonio", el cual provenía de su pasado profesional en la agencia, llegó a ser una de las mejores, pero desde la desaparición de su hermana se retiró. Era la chica más guapa que podrías encontrarte. Ojos azules y enormes, cuerpo de Diosa y sonrisa de ángel, unidos en un cóctel de una personalidad amable aunque bastante fuerte. Mirajaine destacaba por estar enamorada del amor; todo en lo que se refería a sus compañeros enamorándose y en crear parejas, ella era una experta.

Hacía bastante tiempo que ella no tenía diversión, aunque con Lucy se entretenía bastante, diciéndole cosas como que seguro que Natsu estaba coladito por ella. Pero solo Lucy era muy duro para saciar su apetito. Esta tarde, cuando vio a Gray entrar por la puerta con una chica tan guapa y ni siquiera pasar a saludar, Mirajaine debía admitir que le había picado la curiosidad. Pero esto… esto era más de lo que podía pedir. La peliblanca se acercó a Levy y apoyó su mano en su pequeño hombro.

-Are, are Levy, no sabía que tuvieras un admirador.-Dijo Mira sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada raro. Levy solo pegó un saltito de susto y se puso todavía más roja. Abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no conseguía articular palabra. ¿La verdad? Ver por la ventana como en ese momento Juvia se había puesto a canturrear que Gajeel estaba enamorado y a él mismo sonrojándose como un tomate no ayudaba a su situación. Ella, Levy McGardeen. Y un chico de Phantom…

IMAGINACIÓN DE LEVY. Espera. Un. Momento. ¿¡IMAGINACIÓN DE LEVY!?

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!-Gritó la pequeña peliazulada, mientras se dirigía a la cocina de lo que parecía una acogedora casa familiar. Nada más dejar las bolsas en la encimera reclinó su espalda y sostuvo con la otra mano su barriga (sospechosamente más grande de lo común), estirándose. Casi al segundo, alguien le abrazó por detrás, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, al segundo relajándose ya que sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Gehee, Hola enana.-Susurró en oído una voz profunda y masculina. El mismo poseedor de aquella voz acercó su mano a la tripa de la chica, acariciándola.-Y enano.

FUERA IMAGINACIÓN LEVY

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó Levy tirándose del pelo como si de una loca se tratase. Gray retrocedió un poco, asustado. ¿Qué narices había sido eso?

-Are, are, ya veo.-Dijo Mira sonriendo con inocencia.-Tendré que hablar más tarde con Cana para hacer otra apuesta.-Se dijo más a sí misma que a nadie más. Gray volvió a mirar a Levy, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, totalmente sonrojada y tocándose el estómago. ¿Acaso Mira le habría envenenado? La verdad, no le sorprendería, Mirajaine estaba algo loca en lo que respecta al amor. De pronto, la susodicha miró a Gray, sonriendo de forma malévola. Gray retrocedió un paso más, dando Mira un paso al frente.-Hablando de apuestas, casi me olvidaba de ti…

Gray abrió la puerta y se marchó, cerrándola tras de sí. Sí, sin duda necesitaba estar solo , descansar un rato, y huir de Mira. Huir de Mira era lo principal en ese momento, salir sano y salvo de aquel edificio. Sobre todo hago énfasis en la parte de "sano". Nada más dar dos pasos en dirección a los ascensores vio a Makarov entrando en la sala contigua cargado de informes. Gray suspiró mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a la sala contigua a la de interrogación. Por mucho que él quisiera negarlo, se moría de ganas por poder enterarse por fin de qué es lo que ha llevado a esa misteriosa y (muy) extraña chica a hacer todas las locuras que ha hecho hasta ahora, entre ellas traicionar a un equipo de asesinos de élite que eran conocidos por no tener piedad ni dejar testigos.

-Muy bien Lily, despierta, ha llegado el viejo para interrogarnos.-Dijo Gajeel mientras le daba una ligera, en realidad no tan ligera, patada al gato que descansaba bajo la mesa. Makarov entró sentándose frente a él y Juvia, cargado de fichas policiales e informes, posándolos en ese mismo momento sobre la mesa. Gajeel miró a Juvia arqueando una ceja, a lo que ésta se encogió de hombros. Él resopló derrotado mirando de forma cansada a su compañera. El anciano sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Antes de empezar con la interrogación y todo el papeleo,-Dijo Makarov en tono calmado y ahora más serio.- quiero saber lo que te ha empujado a venir aquí Juvia.- Ella miró algo desconfiada a las cámaras que se encontraban en las esquinas del techo de aquel cuarto. Makarov le respondió, leyendo su pensamiento a través de sus acciones.-Todas las cámaras y micros están desactivados, como tú me has pedido en tus condiciones.-Dijo en tono calmado. Ahora se inclinó hacia ellos de una manera un tanto amenazadora.- Pero más vale que lo que estés a punto de contar valga la pena. Tu compañero ha secuestrado a uno de los míos, no esperes que sea estúpido.-Juvia miró furiosa a Gajeel, el cual solo tenía su atención puesta en aquel viejo, mirándole con desafío.

-Juvia está en problemas.-Dijo la peliazul, tras haber reunido algo de valor.-Juvia y Gajeel-Kun están siendo chantajeados y amenazados de muerte por José Porla. Llevan así dos años y no habían tenido una oportunidad de escape hasta hoy.-Dijo Juvia de sopetón, dejando a todo el mundo serio menos a Gajeel, el cuál parecía molesto.-Gajeel-Kun no confía en vosotros, pero Juvia ha visto quienes sois y sabe que podéis ayudarla.-El jefe de la agencia asintió, ahora totalmente concentrado en las palabras de la joven.-Juvia lleva dos años y medio con una nano bomba inyectada en su corazón. La única manera de detonarla es con un botón que José Porla tiene, y por culpa de eso Juvia y Gajeel han tenido que trabajar para el jefe durante tanto tiempo.-La chica miró al suelo, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, pero apretó los puños e impidió que salieran.-Juvia y Gajeel-kun ya han matado a suficiente gente por la codicia de su jefe.-Juvia miró fijamente a Makarov.- Juvia no espera la absolución de sus crímenes ni el perdón, ella solo quiere que Gajeel-kun sea perdonado y que liberen a Juvia de José. A cambio Juvia hará todo lo que le pidan, incluso dar información clasificada de Phantom.

-¿¡Qué narices dices Juvia!?-Dijo de golpe el pelinegro lleno de piercings, levantándose en un arrebato de ira por lo que acababa de escuchar.-¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE TE HAGAS LA VÍCTIMA, ESTOY CONTIGO EN ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!-Gritó furioso. No entendía cómo era posible que su compañera pensara en entregarse a cambio de él después de todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ella; simplemente le parecía una estupidez. Gajeel miró a Makarov desafiante, el cual parecía muy pensativo sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.-Escuche anciano, no pienso dejar de Juvia se entregue, antes me entrego yo y pago por los dos.-Juvia miró preocupada a Gajeel.-Si no le gusta olvídese, me llevaré a Juvia conmigo a la fuerza, y le aseguro que somos totalmente capaces.

-No lo dudo.-Dijo Makarov pensando, acariciando su bigote.- ¿Sabéis de alguien más de Phantom que estén actuando por chantaje?-Juvia asintió levemente y con duda. Gajeel no respondió.- Ya veo, no es que habléis mucho con vuestros compañeros.-Dijo pensativo.-Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo ganándoos los dos la absolución.-Dijo Makarov, haciendo que la cara de Juvia brillara de alegría y esperanza.-Pero después de todo esto tal vez tengáis que trabajar para mí un tiempo, como pago de vuestra deuda. -Gajeel gruñó un poco, pero Juvia le pegó en el hombro y asintió con tanta fuerza que valía por los dos. Makarov pegó una palmada.-Perfecto, ahora lo único que debéis hacer es darme toda la información que tengáis y mañana al mediodía planearemos una estrategia.

Tras decir eso, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily (aunque el gato no hizo nada más que acompañar a la mirada amenazadora de Gajeel hacia el anciano) y Makarov estuvieron dos horas más para inspeccionar todos los casos relacionados con Phantom y añadir información sobre estos. Tras una larga espera, Juvia y Gajeel fueron desatados de sus esposas y salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, donde les esperaba un enorme pasillo totalmente blanco e iluminado, que daba al final con dos ascensores que los subirían arriba. Antes de poder llegar al ascensor, Makarov los detuvo ya que debían hablar sobre un último detalle.

-¿Sabéis dónde pasaréis la noche hoy?-Preguntó el anciano y enjuto jefe de Fairy Tail, el cual había acabado siendo hasta amigable tras horas de interrogación.- Debéis recordar que Phantom todavía no sabe nada de vosotros, y si os encuentran por la calle o os registráis en un hotel y os ven la cara, Phantom podría descubrir todo y os podrían matar.-Dijo Makarov frunciendo el ceño, ya que era un tema que le preocupaba. Juvia puso una expresión de incertidumbre, mientras que Gajeel simplemente encogió los hombros. Todos estaban demasiado exhaustos como para pensar en algo así, por lo que la pregunta les había sentado como unas ostras en mal estado.

De pronto, como si de un ángel de la guarda se tratase, (aunque he de decir que sus intenciones eran total y exclusivamente demoníacas) llego Mirajaine agarrando a una Levy medio inconsciente y totalmente roja, y a Gray mirando hacia su derecha, con una expresión muy seria que contrastaba con su sutil sonrojo. La peliblanca secretaria y camarera de Makarov sonrió mirando a Gajeel y Juvia, como si de unos actores famosos de cine se tratase.

-Pues yo los acogería en mi casa, pero no creo que a Laxus le agrade mucho, además, ya está durmiendo allí Elfman, así que no hay espacio.-Dijo en tono inocente y algo triste, bastante forzado.-Pero aquí Gray y Levy estarían totalmente dispuestos a dejaros un sitio donde dormir.-Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, esta vez totalmente sincera.

-Gehehee, ¿eso es cierto, enana?-Dijo Gajeel acercándose a la cara de Levy y quedar separados solo por unos centímetros de distancia. Tras ponerse Levy como un tomate, Gajeel se irguió y apoyo su codo en la cabeza de la pequeña peliazul.-Si me lo pides así… vamos Lily, Gihihi.-Levy estaba a punto de quejarse, pero cerró la boca. El gato asintió y les siguió de camino a los ascensores, dejando a los antes presentes algo atónitos. ¿No se suponía que él le había raptado no hace más de dos horas? La vida es extraña queridos lectores, y el síndrome de Estocolmo es muy real. Si no, mirad a Levy McGardeen.

-Bueno jefe, tenemos que recoger y ordenar todos estos informes, así que a la oficina.-Dijo Mira de una forma muy forzada a la vez que iba empujando al anciano por el pasillo, dejando a Gray totalmente solo con Juvia. Este pensamiento pasó de nuevo por su cabeza y le dio un escalofrío. ¿Qué narices pasaba? Se habría puesto enfermo después de tener que sacar a Juvia y su amiguito de la calle en plena tormenta. Al segundo descartó esa posibilidad; que él se resfriara era más improbable que un Natsu sin acosar a Lucy día y noche. Simplemente, no era posible.

Entonces, ahí estaban los dos, mirándose, la chica estaba emocionada de que él la ayudara, mientras que él solo quería huir de allí porque estaba totalmente incómodo. A su estúpido estómago le pasaba algo raro y empezaba a hacer demasiado calor allí, por lo que optó por acabar con eso cuánto antes y ya está.

-Juvia, ¿te vienes?-Dijo en el tono más calmado, serio y relajado que le salió en aquel momento. Juvia sonrió como si le acabaran de decir que le había tocado la lotería que, en cierto modo, sí le había tocado en "Juvialandia", el nombre que ella misma le había puesto a su recién descubierto mundo de yupi, donde Gray le decía cosas atrevidas e incluso en ocasiones le pedía matrimonio. Gray empezó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, prohibiéndole a su mente que divagara en estupideces y ñoñerías.

Pelear con Natsu. Helados de menta. Cubitos de hielo. Ur y su entrenamiento. Patearle el trasero a Lyon… Todos esos pensamientos eran mucho mejores que tener que enfrentarse a que la joven peliazul iba a pasar la noche con él, en su casa. Los dos solos. Y lo peor era que Gray solo tenía una cama, y el sofá estaba lleno de expedientes y papeleo que debía de terminar para la semana que viene, por lo que solo quedaba una opción…

Obviamente, el suelo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola peña, ¿qué tal? ¿qué os ha parecido este pequeño capítulo? jejeje, espero que os haya gustado, pero aún así dejadme todo en los comentarios. ¿Soy muy pesada describiendo? (según el idiota de mi hermano sí, pero no le gusta leer, así que no me lo quiero tomar en serio al cien por cien) ¿Qué os ha aprecido la trama? ¿mucho relleno? YO QUÉ SÉ, DECÍDMELO, AMADME, COÑO.** **Si tenéis teorías conspiratorias, también dejadlas, molaría bastante.**

 **Ahora, sí, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentario. En serio, so novata y esto me hace muchísima ilusión. Me he retrasado en subirlo porque mi wifi ha decidido traicionarme, pero no os preocupéis, tengo tres capitulos escritos y dos en proceso. LO SÉ, ESCRIBO DE MANERA EXTRAÑA, QUE LE DEN A LO DE IR CAPÍTULO A CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **LAS RESPUESTAS:** **(Que solo sois dos pero eh, todo mi amor que os doy, como a todos los que me habéis dejado review o han leído mi caquilla)**

 **Guest:** **UUUUh, una fan desconocida, me siento hasta intrigada. Jajajaja, muchas gracias por el apoyo, qué buena gente eres. EN REALIDAD A QUÉ SOY LA PERA METIENDO GRUVIA DESDE EL MINUTO NÚMERO UNO, ¿EH? Pensé en no hacerlo, pero el fanservice es para mí misma, jeje. Ah, y muchas gracias por lo de que hago bien a los personajes, es algo en lo que me meto mucha caña y me alegra saber que lo voy haciedno bien. Un detallín, la gracia está en que te pongas un nombre anónimo, al menos así podré saber quién "eres". O no lo hagas, que me den, xd, soy una tipa de internet, no tienes que hacer nada porque yo te lo diga. PAZ y amor.**

 **llovegruvia: A TI TE QUERÍA YO PILLAR. Tu Review han sido tres líneas, pero tres líneas de pura felicidad. TOMA BROTP GAJEEL Y JUVIA MUAJAJAJA. SI ALGUIEN ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTO, APRENDED DE LLOVEGRUVIA Y DE CÓMO SÉ LO QUE LA GENTE QUIERE. Esta historia es puro y duro color de rosa, si me pedís algo por los comentarios lo haré segurísimo. SOY UNA VENDIDA, PORQUE ANTES DE ESCRITORA SOY LECTORA CARIÑOS MÍOS. Bueno, alma de cántaro, que muchas gracias por el apoyo, y espero que seas feliz porque soy la ama del cotarro. paz y AMOR.**

* * *

 **Esto es todo.**

 **Quiero que sepáis que tal vez tarde en actualizar esta historia en concreto porque estoy en plena temporada de exámenes y se me hace un poco el mundo encima. PERO TRANQUIS QUETENGO CAPS, lo bueno es que quiero subir otra historia (que me gusta más que esta jeje) que está ambientada en un mundo mágico, pero no el Fairy Tail. Es otro, un AU de magia. Es un poco rayante y rara, pero a mí me mola bastante. Y pa que a mí me guste algo de lo que escribo, ya tiene que ser buena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **disclaimer : los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo he conseguido dejar a un lado mi vida un rato y hacer un capítulo mega largo.**

 **Un pequeño detalle: este capítulo no tiene casi acción en lo que viene siendo el ambiente "misiones" y "espías" y todo eso. Es altamente cursi rollo salseo y todo eso. MUCHO SALSEO. pero bueno, he tardado mucho en subir porque se me fue a la mierda el portátil y porque mi vida es una basura y soy una inútil :)**

 **LEED Y NO PREGUNTÉIS. SOLO DISFRUTAD. Y DECIDME SI HE CONSEGUIDO HACEROS DISFRUTAR, LEÑE.**

* * *

El chico se miró al espejo y sonrió, encantado con la imagen que le proporcionaba este. Cogió un poco de gomina del bote que había sobre el pequeño armario del cuarto de baño, se la aplicó en su blanco cabello hasta encontrar el estilo de peinado que siempre llevaba, ya que era el que más le favorecía, o al menos eso pensaba. Sonrió de nuevo. No, no lo pensaba, lo sabía, por eso las chicas como Cherry estaban coladitas por él; Él era un partidazo, y no se lo iba a negar a sí mismo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde descansaban sobre la cama la camisa y los pantalones que se iba a poner hoy. Tras un rato estirando sus músculos, el peliblanco se empezó a colocar la ropa antes mencionada para poder empezar el día. Fue directo a la cocina, donde, tras pensarlo un rato, decidió no comer nada. A donde se dirigía habría comida seguro, y su "hermanito" no le podría negar un desayuno. ¡Es la comida más importante del día! Nadie puede negar un desayuno a otra persona. Sonriendo y satisfecho con su conclusión, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada, donde cogió sus llaves y salió silbando de su casa. Continuó con esa melodía durante todo el camino hacia la salida del edificio, incluso silbándola a la vez que le daba los buenos días al portero del edificio, como todas las mañanas.

El motivo por el que iba a ir a visitar a su hermanastro era muy sencillo; Ayer por la noche escuchó una noticia que le sorprendió, se ve que hubo un tiroteo en "la torre del cielo", un sitio conocido por lo poco recomendable que es ir allí si eras una persona decente. La noticia no era el motivo exacto de la inesperada y espontánea visita, lo que había hecho que se molestara en ir hasta su casa para hablar con él, o más bien partirle la cara, fue la llamada que recibió a las cinco de la mañana, en la que un hombre estaba amenazándolo de muerte, preguntándole que para quién trabajaba y que donde estaba una tal "Erza Scarlet", la cual le sonaba que era la compañera de trabajo de alguien que conocía, y ese alguien era sin lugar a dudas su hermanastro. Esto claramente le enfadó, y como él era tan listo (aunque no hacía falta serlo para darse cuenta), vio que todo eso apestaba a las típicas (putadas) chapuzas de los trabajos de Gray Fullbaster. He de ahí que hubiera decidido ir a preguntarle, ya que ahora, por culpa de su impertinencia, porque sí, todos sabemos que dio su nombre a una pandilla de asesinos a propósito, su teléfono no era seguro y lo había tenido que tirar. Bravo Gray, ya llevas dos teléfonos. Tranquilo, te llevaré la cuenta. Continúo.

Ninguno de esos pensamientos perturbó a Lyon Vastia en lo más mínimo. Su plan era simple: ir a casa de Gray, pedirle explicaciones, exigir el pago de un nuevo teléfono y robarle un desayuno. Solo pensarlo hacía que Lyon se llenara de felicidad; molestar a su hermanastro\compañero de entrenamiento siempre le ponía de buen humor, y aún más cuando sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el otro. Ya podía ver la cara de fastidio de Gray, quien tendría que darle todo lo que le pidiera porque en parte se lo debía. ¿Qué clase de hermanastro daba el número de teléfono del otro a una panda de asesinos? Bien era cierto que Lyon era total y perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí solo, pero eso no era un motivo para ponerlo en peligro.

Lyon camino hasta la casa de pelinegro, pasando por un parque y dándole algo de calderilla a un pobre (la cual Lyon pensaba recuperar en casa de Gray), el cual se lo agradeció con un buenos días y una sonrisa. El peliblanco sonrió de vuelta y continuó su camino. No sabía por qué, pero estaba convencido de que hoy iba a ser uno de los mejores días que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Llegó al conocido edificio de su hermanastro y entró saludando a su portero. Llamó al ascensor, presionando el botón del piso número tres una vez que este se abrió. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, esta vez sin sonreír, a sorpresa de todos.

Lyon Vastia no era un chico especialmente creído o egocéntrico como ha dado a entender durante lo poco que llevo de relato, el problema con Lyon era su carácter pasional. A diferencia de Gray, Lyon siempre se escuchaba a sí mismo, y cuando se sentía feliz lo mostraba, aunque fuera a su propia manera. Con esto último de "a su propia manera" me refiero a que si no conocías a Lyon lo primero que notarías en él es su tranquilidad y calma ante las cosas, pero aunque no lo pareciera, si Lyon pensaba o tenía una opinión sobre algo, fuere esta buena o mala, Lyon la daba a conocer. Era lo que se dice "un libro abierto", pero sin ser demasiado espontáneo. En resumen, si el peliblanco llevaba o no un buen día, se le notaba en seguida, si lo conocías bien, claro.

El ascensor llegó al piso indicado, y Lyon no perdió un segundo: fue directo a la entrada y se agachó, levantando el felpudo que rezaba: "bienvenido" (aunque con Gray pocas veces decía ese felpudo la verdad), encontrándose bajo este unas llaves que pertenecían sin duda alguna a la cerradura de aquella puerta de madera. Lyon silbaba una cancioncilla (la misma todo el rato) cuando abrió la puerta. Entró bailoteando, como si esa fuera su casa y no la de su hermanastro con quien, a decir verdad, no tenía tan buena relación como para ir colándose por su casa.

No es que Gray y Lyon se llevaran mal, es más, todo lo contrario, confiaban el uno en el otro tanto como para saber que si las cosas se ponían difíciles, uno no dudaría de arriesgar su propia vida por el otro y viceversa. El problema era que tras haber crecido juntos en un ambiente de entrenamiento y competitividad, la relación entre ambos se podía calificar como la de rivales desde siempre, echándole en cara al otro todos los logros que uno pudiera obtener. Así había sido toda la vida, y ni yo misma creo que vaya a cambiar de aquí en adelante. Bueno, soy una mentirosa, por supuesto que cambiará, pero eso no os lo podía decir tan a la ligera. Lo bueno es que no os he dicho cómo cambiará exactamente, pero si estáis leyendo esta historia y eres un amante de Fairy Tail creo que ya intuirás el porqué.

Lyon entró en la cocina y empezó a sacar de todo: huevos, aceite, pan, matequilla, zumo de naranja… Gray tenía un gran surtido en la cocina, y, por suerte para él, Lyon sabía cocinar bastante bien. Sacando una de las sartenes (ya que su plan era hacer tortitas y a lo mejor calentarse un par de tostadas), esta se le cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido enorme, provocando que incluso el mismo Lyon se tuviera que echar unos pasos para atrás.

-Mierda.-masculló tras el pequeño susto. A nadie le gusta que se le caiga la sartén, o al menos a Lyon no. Bueno, ni e él ni a mí, pero lo que me guste y me deje de gustar no viene a cuento. Ah, y cuidado con las cubiertas de cristal que tienen algunas sartenes para que no se escape el vapor mientras cocinas. Si esas se te caen en el pie, te lo dejan hecho unos zorros. Os lo digo desde mi más pésima experiencia.

Lyon recogió el utensilio de cocina del suelo y lo limpió con una servilleta; Sabía que Gray mantenía su casa en un estado decente, pero tampoco era precisamente el rey de la limpieza, y como pasar un paño nunca está de más, así que Lyon lo hizo. Silbaba la misma melodía que canturreaba desde que salió de su casa mientras se lavaba las manos, preparándose para cocinar. Ya lo tenía todo listo: huevos, mantequilla, leche, azúcar, la sartén, un vaso para las medidas… ¡La harina! Qué despistado había sido. Se pegó una mini palmadita en la frente recriminándose el haberse olvidado de uno de los ingredientes más importantes mientras se dirigía a la despensa. Abrió esta y agarró una bolsa que contenía harina.

-¡Quieto!-Gritó una voz femenina con furia y decisión. Lyon, que tenía la bolsita de harina en las manos, se cayó para atrás del susto, derramando sobre sí parte del contenido de esta. Una gran nube de harina le impidió por unos segundos ver lo que ocurría, y lo único que distinguía era una clara tos de mujer y la suya propia, ya que la harina no le dejaba respirar y le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, ya que se colaba entre estos y le causaba escozor. Tras un breve instante en el que duró esta nube de harina flotando en el aire, Lyon abrió los ojos para quedarse embobado con la escena que tenía delante.

La chica más preciosa y sexy que él había visto jamás, estaba delante suya totalmente mojada y tan solo tapada por una diminuta toalla. Lyon juraría que si no fuese por el último (y pervertido) detalle, el habría pensado que la joven era un ángel. Su pelo azul y mojado le caía por los hombros y toda su piel relucía debido a la humedad que emanaba de esta, porque obviamente esa chica acababa de salir de la ducha. Su cara la componía unos labios sonrojados y ligeramente abiertos debido al incidente de la harina y la dificultad de respirar, ya que el ambiente seguía algo cargado, una pequeña nariz que a Lyon le pareció perfecta, unas mejillas sonrosadas y, una vez la chica los abrió, Lyon pudo ver los ojos azules marino más enigmáticos y penetrantes que hubiera visto jamás.

Se quedaron así unos instantes. Lyon cada vez se sonrojaba más, mientras que Juvia solo inspeccionaba al posible enemigo. ¿Acaso la habían encontrado los de Phantom? Pero eso era imposible, todo el mundo creía que estaba en los calabozos de Fairy Tail o incluso muerta a estas alturas, y Gajeel (la única persona a la que le importaba algo) ya estaba con ella, así que todo aquello quedaba descartado. El chico frente a ella parecía haberse quedado estático, por lo que Juvia apretó más la escoba que había encontrado en el pasillo tras salir de la ducha, ya que desde hacía rato había comenzado a escuchar ruidos. Cuando oyó un inmenso estruendo en la cocina se decidió a salir, tan solo con una toalla, a por el posible intruso. Esa misma mañana Gray le había dejado una nota en la mesita de noche de su habitación, diciéndole que iba a la agencia a terminar papeleo y a encargarse de unos "asuntos". Si hubiera esperado compañía, Gray se lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?, pero aquel chico no parecía ser una amenaza. Es decir, ¿Qué persona que está sacando harina, huevos y más alimentos de la despensa, parecía un enemigo?

Lyon se pegó un tortazo mental tras empezar a pensar un poco más sobre su situación. Una chica, que obviamente se había duchado en casa de su hermanastro, le miraba con duda y confusión a la vez que sujetaba una escoba con fuerza. Dado por supuesto que esta sería su "arma" provisional, la chica pensaba que él era un ladrón o un enemigo, por lo que Lyon se tensó. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

-Hola preciosa.-Dijo Lyon con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, quitándose harina de su ropa y su cabeza, cogiéndole de la mano y besándosela, acompañando tal gesto con una pequeña reverencia. La chica solo retrocedió unos pasos ante esto, bastante reacia a creer de primeras que era de fiar.-Vaya, sí que he armado un buen follón…-Dijo Lyon mirando a su alrededor, que básicamente consistía en una cocina llena de harina.-Gray me va a matar cuando vea esto, pero después de lo que hizo anoche no debería importarle.-Dijo suspirando, más diciéndoselo a sí mismo que a la despampanante chica que estaba ante él. El peliblanco la miró y sonrió, extendiendo su mano.-Yo soy Lyon Vastia, hermanastro de Gray (stripper de mediopelo) Fullbaster. Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocer a tan bella dama antes. ¿Me concederías el honor de saber el nombre de una chica tan perfecta?-Dijo insultando a su hermano y luego cortejando a la chica. Miró a la confundida peliazulada esperando una respuesta.

-Juvia quiere saber si lo que dice es cierto.-Dijo la chica decidida, aún convencida de la necesidad de pruebas. Ahora pensaréis: "vaya basura, ¿enserio no va a contestar al super ligoteo de Lyon?" Chicos, chicos. Calma. Para empezar, ella todavía tenía en la mente que todas esas frasecillas fueran para distraerla y poder pillarle por sorpresa, además, todavía era todo demasiado confuso en su vida como para fijarse en cosas así. ¡Hace menos de un día era una asesina forzada! Dadle algo de aire. Lyon suspiró y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, en busca de su cartera, ya que veía que el bombonazo no le iba a escuchar si no sabía con certeza que él era de confianza. Juvia empezó a tranquilizarse cuando este objeto se asomó del bolsillo del peliblanco, haciendo que la chica bajara el "arma". Aunque he de decir que una escoba en manos de Juvia posiblemente era mucho más letal que un atracador con una navaja como arma. No me hace falta recordaros que por algo es una asesina de élite, a propia voluntad o no.

-¿Ves?-Dijo Lyon, quien había sacado de su cartera de cuero oscuro una foto de él y Gray junto cuando eran pequeños.-Estos somos Gray y yo cuando teníamos unos trece años. Nuestra entrenadora Ur nos tomó la foto.-Dijo Lyon con algo de melancolía. Juvia suspiró, sonriendo nada más sentir el alivio que le produjeron las palabras del chico. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared más cercana que encontró y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Juvia siente el casi haberlo atacado!-Dijo esta arrepentida, inclinándose en señal de respeto. Todo eso hubiera estado muy bien si no fuera porque a Juvia parecía habérsele olvidado por completo que solo llevaba una toalla minúscula, dejando gran vista de sus atributos al joven, quien se sonrojó al instante. Juvia sonrió a la vez que volvía a erguirse.-Juvia espera que le perdones Lyon-San.

Lyon parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente perplejo. ¿Todo eso era una pesadilla, o una broma? Ahora que Lyon unía piezas (que ya estaba tardando), era muy poco común que Gray tuviera chicas en casa (más todavía si eran así de guapas), y que encima se quedaran a pasar la noche, por no resaltar que esa chica en concreto se había duchado y seguramente planeaba en desayunar, ya que no tenía pinta de que la chica tuviera prisas precisamente. Un segundo después Lyon solo pudo sacar una conclusión que, aunque fuera duro de admitir, le dolió bastante: esa chica debía ser su novia. Y no un lío de una noche cualquiera, no señor, esa chica llevaba puesta su toalla, y Gray nunca, repito, nunca prestaba sus cosas, y menos dejaba quedarse a desayunar a sus ligues. O a dormir. Sin duda era su novia, y una con la que iba en serio. Lyon se sonrojó todavía más ante este pensamiento.

-¿Tú… tú eres…-Juvia inclinó a un lado la cabeza, confundida. Lyon seguía de los nervios; ¿Cómo no se le había pasado todo eso antes por la cabeza? Hay que ver como son algunos hombres; hasta que no les ponías un buen par de pechos en la cara, estos no parecían reaccionar.- ¡Eres la novia de Gray! -De pronto, la chica empezó a sonrojarse de manera exagerada, haciendo que Lyon se tomase su reacción como una afirmación.-¿¡Cómo ha conseguido el gruñón Gray a una chica tan perfecta como tú!?-Dijo Lyon, ahora sí que surgiendo efecto en la peliazul. ¿Un chico que no conocía de nada acababa de decir que ella era perfecta? Esto hizo que la pobre muchacha apartara la mirada. De pronto empezó a darse cuenta de todos los piropos que le había dicho, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Al ver su reacción, Lyon se tranquilizó, sintiendo algo de lástima por la pobre Juvia.-Lo siento, a veces soy un poco brusco…-Dijo este mirando hacia un lado.

-No, no, no pasa nada, Juvia lo entiende.-Dijo Juvia de manera rápida. Ya le había amenazado con una escoba, ella no quería darle más problemas al pobre peliblanco, el cual, con solo mirarla, se ponía cada vez más nervioso.-Y Juvia le pide disculpas si ha causado una confusión, pero Juvia no es la novia de Gray-samma.-Dijo esta sonrojada, mirando al suelo. Ante esto, la cara de satisfacción y alivio que puso Lyon fue tan exagerada, que podría haberle hecho una foto y enmarcarla, poniendo una inscripción debajo que rezara "el hombre más feliz del mundo", y la foto no mentiría. Nada más volver en sí (que fue pasado unos dos minutos de cortocircuito mental), Lyon agarró a Juvia de las dos manos y la sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina que había a su lado, todo sin despegar su mirada de ella. La misma mirada que tiene un niño tras haberle dicho sus padres que irían a Disneyland, la misma mirada que tiene un pobre al ganar la lotería, la misma mirada que puso Juvia al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un extraño… una cara de felicidad absoluta .

Y entonces empezaron a hablar.

Y no, no os voy a escribir sobre qué. Eso os lo dejo a vosotros. Aunque debo decir que Juvia no se dio cuenta de su falta de ropa en nigún momento. Tomad eso como un pequeño regalito de mi parte.

* * *

Gray no podía concentrarse, al menos no después de la nochecita que había pasado.

Y nadie lo podía culpar de ello, después de todo, él odiaba compartir sus cosas (os dije en el primer capítulo que os quedaseis con eso, y si no lo habéis hecho, aquí estoy yo para recordároslo), y había tenido que compartir SU casa con una chica que apenas conocía. Pero eso no era lo malo, no señor. El problema de Gray era mucho más complicado y rebuscado que todo eso, dejadme que os cuente exactamente lo que sucedió (y si no me dejáis, lo voy a contar igual porque es mi historia, leñe).

Tal y como él pensaba, al llegar a su pequeño piso (compuesto por un abarrotado salón, una cocina en la que apenas cabía una mesa con tres sillas más lo necesario, una habitación mediocre y un diminuto cuarto de baño) todo estaba abarrotado de papeleo. A tal extremo llegaba la cosa que incluso habían tenido que saltar y hacer maniobras para no pisar o desordenar las montañas de papeles. No era que Gray fuese un vago y no hiciera su trabajo, es más, solo una mínima parte de todo eso era realmente suyo, el problema era que hacía dos semanas había hecho una apuesta (estúpida) con Natsu. Esta consistía en que Lucy no le dejaría bañarse en su bañera con ella en la vida, ya que el tema salió en una de sus típicas conversaciones sobre la manía de Natsu de colarse en casa de esta. Natsu se apostó tener que hacer el ridículo de la forma que Gray le dijera, mientras que Gray apostó hacer todo el papeleo que llevaba el pirómano pelirosa con retraso. Erza se negó a aceptar todo eso al principio, pero tras convencerla un poco incluso accedió a ser la mediadora de la apuesta. El plazo límite de Natsu para conseguir esto era un mes, el cual había pasado rápidamente. Pero a solamente dos días de que terminara el plazo, Natsu trajo consigo una fotografía de él, Lucy y Happy bañándose en la bañera de Lucy. Al principio Gray dijo que no era válido, ya que en la foto los tres llevaban bañador puesto, pero tras pelearse un rato le dieron la foto a Erza, quien dijo que era perfectamente válido debido a que la apuesta no especificaba que debían de bañarse desnudos.

Al principio Gray se cabreó, pero luego aceptó la derrota (como todo buen perdedor) y se encargó de hacer todo el papeleo de Natsu. Lo malo es que era toda una casualidad que todo aquello hubiera sucedido la mañana antes de su "gran" (fiasco) misión, y que ahora no pudiera ocupar el sofá. Y tuviera una invitada. Y tampoco tenía una bañera disponible. Vamos, a donde quiero llegar con tantas pausas es a que la única opción era o bien el suelo, o la cama compartida con Juvia. Al parecer, Juvia pareció captar esto, lo que trajo a flote la conversación más incómoda que Gray haya tenido en su joven vida.

-Gray-sama…-Dijo Juvia de forma bastante tímida. Y dale con la manía de llamarlo "sama", aunque en el fondo a él le encantaba. Pero no os vengáis arriba, nunca en la vida lo va a admitir.-Si quiere Juvia puede dormir en el suelo.-Gray le miró incrédulo. ¿Enserio estaba proponiéndole dormir en el suelo? Juvia hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.-¡De verdad! Juvia ha dormido de modos peores, y lo último que Juvia quiere es que Gray-sama esté incómodo en su propia casa después de haberla acogido.-Dijo Juvia preocupada y temerosa de que Gray se sintiera mal de alguna forma.

-No digas tonterías.-Dijo este de forma seca y borde.-Te daré algo con lo que puedas dormir y ahora veremos eso.-Le contestó, de manera que se quitaría el problema del medio por lo menos durante unos minutos. Tal vez consiguiera pensar en algo en lo que los dos sacaran algo en provecho. Juvia asintió y continuaron su camino por la casa hasta el cuarto de Gray.

Este era de tamaño medio, con una cama de matrimonio con fundas grisáceas, con una moqueta gris en el suelo y unos armarios de color negro que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, ocupando la mitad de la pared frente a la cama. En la otra mitad habían un par de cómodas que sujetaban una televisión, y en la pared contigua había una ventana que daba unas preciosas vistas a la de la ciudad, que junto a las del salón (en las cuales Juvia no había podido fijarse por culpa de Natsu Dragneel) dejaban claro el motivo por el que Gray compró una casa tan minúscula. Si él lo pensaba bien, no necesitaba demasiado espacio para vivir: él estaba solo y no tenía planeado compartir la casa con nadie, por lo que el espacio nunca le había supuesto un problema. Además, la casa no era tan pequeña, simplemente era perfecta para una sola persona, como mucho dos.

Gray abrió el cajón de una de las cómodas que habían junto al armario y sacó dos pijamas suyos: uno con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros con rayas verdes y amarillas que formaban cuadros, y otro con una camiseta gris con una gitarra dibujada y unos pantalones gris oscuro. Gray le dio el pijama negro a Juvia sin mirarle a la cara, ya que todavía seguía rebuscando en su cajón en busca de unos calzoncillos para él.

-Cámbiate en el baño si quieres. Está en la puerta de enfrente, justo al salir de la habitación.-Dijo Gray de forma seca y cortante, ya que todavía seguía concentrado, rebuscando entre su ropa. Juvia salió sin rechistar y dejó a Gray solo, aprovechando este para cambiarse nada más haber encontrado la prenda de ropa interior. ¿La verdad? Gray era mucho más de dormir completamente desnudo, pero, obviamente, con aquella chica allí no podía hacer eso. Si la cosa ya estaba incómoda con ropa… en fin, ¿qué decir? Pongamos que Gray no lo soportaría.

Gray se tumbó sobre su cama, mirando al techo. ¿Cómo había podido meter la pata de aquella manera? ¿Cómo había permitido a esa chica distraerle? Si la hubiera vuelto a amordazar con la corbata, ella no hubiera gritado a su equipo. Aunque como había visto antes, ella sabía quitarse una mordaza de la boca sin problemas, por lo que tampoco le hubiera solucionado realmente nada. Por más que Gray intentaba mirar para atrás e intentar solucionar lo que hizo o proponer nuevos escenarios, todo seguía saliendo mal al final. Es como si esa misión hubiera estado condenada desde el principio, como si fuese el destino, como si una persona malvada estuviera escribiendo su futuro y presente tras la pantalla de un ordenador, porque nadie escribe a mano en estos tiempos. Él suspiró. No valía la pena mortificarse por una cosa que ni siquiera controlaba, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería descansar y olvidar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la paz del momento, lo cual duró media milésima de segundo, ya que Juvia acababa de cerrar la puerta del baño y había entrado en la habitación. Gray se reclinó y suspiró, empezando a hablar mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno de Magnolia por la ventana.

-Si quieres puedo dormir yo en el suelo, pero no voy a dejar que seas tú…-Nada más girar su rostro para mirarla se quedó sin palabras. Una Juvia con el pelo recogido en un moño desarreglado, con el pijama remangado debido a que este le quedaba grande, y roja como un tomate por la vergüenza de ir con esas pintas, se apareció ante él. Por mucho que Gray quisiera habérselo negado a sí mismo, la imagen ante él le parecía de lo más sexy posible. Sí, por lo visto resulta que Gray Fullbaster es de los que son débiles al ver a una chica con su ropa. Bueno, no a cualquier chica… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que a cualquier chica! ¿Cómo sería si llevara puesta solo una de sus camisas…? Cuando se quiso dar cuenta (y tras darse una bofetada mental tras sus recientes pensamientos), estaba en silencio total, mirándola fijamente, y ella le miraba a él, sorprendida. Al darse cuenta de la situación carraspeó y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, notando como su estúpido corazón iba a un rito demasiado rápido al que estaba acostumbrado. Malditas camisas grandes.-Que quien dormirá en el suelo soy yo, y punto.-Dijo en el tono más serio y frío que consiguió sacar. Incluso tanto que no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de arrepentimiento al reaccionar así.

-Pero Juvia no quiere ser un estorbo para Gray-sama…-Dijo esta. Luego se fijó en la cama y tras meditarlo unos segundos, decidió a atreverse a preguntar lo que ninguno de los dos parecía, hasta aquel momento, querer preguntar, pero que sin ninguna duda los dos habían planteado dentro de las posibilidades. Juvia tomó aire e ignoró como le temblaban las manos de los nervios.- Ju… Juvia piensa que otra posibilidad sería la de compartir la cama.-A Gray casi le da un infarto al escuchar eso, aunque no es como si se le hubiera notado o algo; Ese chico tenía un (maldito) temple de acero.-Es decir, Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no es de esos que vaya a intentar algo raro,-Aunque ya le gustaría a ella, no sé si me entendéis. ¡Mierda, pues claro que lo hacéis! Se supone que este fic es rated M por algo, Jesús.- y Juvia cree que la cama es bastante grande.

Y en efecto, lo era. Era enorme. Gray empezaba a divagar sobre la posible idea de que esa solución funcionase, porque todo fuera dicho, no es que tuviera precisamente unas ganas locas de dormir en el suelo después del día tan duro que había llevado, y a la chica parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo que eso sucediera. El único problema era que algo dentro de él estaba demasiado ansioso de que esto pasara, por lo que a Gray le hacía pensar que eso era una mala idea, y simplemente pensaba así por el gran genio que es, irónicamente hablando. En serio, me tiraría tres párrafos quejándome sobre lo mucho que Gray Fullbaster se engaña a sí mismo, pero no creo que sea necesario porque todos sabemos lo perdido que está ese chico.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo suspirando, ignorando el pequeño gritito de sorpresa\alegría que acababa de soltar su invitada provisional.-Pero solo por esta noche, mañana a primera hora de la mañana me llevaré todo el papeleo a la agencia y lo terminaré allí.-Dijo más a sí mismo que a alguna otra persona. Por otra parte, Juvia estaba muy ilusionada por todo eso, y él estaba demasiado cómodo respecto a eso.

Y ahí empezó su noche en vilo.

Cómo llevo mencionando durante mucho rato ya e incluso empiezo a ser pesada respecto a esto, Gray se sentía incómodo por estar tan cómodo con esa chica durmiendo a su lado, aunque más que cómodo, lo que se sentía era extraño. No era la misma comodidad que tendría si la que estuviera a su lado fuera su hermana como pasaba con gente como Lucy o Erza, para nada lo era, era algo más como que estaba contento respecto a ello. Su estúpido (para él queridos lectores, para él) corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza y sin ningún sentido mientras sus manos sudaban. La peliazul se había acurrucado en el lado derecho de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda a Gray, quien estaba en el lado izquierdo evitando mirarla con todas sus fuerzas, aunque por lo visto no las suficientes.

Se quedó así durante gran parte de la noche, mirando su pelo azul con fijación, comparando a como lo llevaba de repeinado antes a su coleta mal hecha de ahora. Tampoco pudo evitar mirar cómo se acurrucaba en la colcha blanca, la cual él mismo nunca usaba más que para decoración. Hubo varios instantes en los que la chica parecía girarse, pero Gray siempre parecía ser más rápido que ella y evitaba que esta le pillara observándola, haciéndose el dormido. Así estuvieron un buen rato, jugando al perro y al gato, hasta que Juvia se giró de lado, quedando frente a Gray. Este estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento, ya que creía que ella había hecho una de las tantas vueltas extrañas que hacía entre sueños, y creyendo que Juvia ya había vuelto a su posición inicial, Gray volvió a girarse, encontrándose con una Juvia mirándole con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Vale, planteaos un poco el panorama. Él, agotado, frustrado, nervioso y encima robando miraditas. Ella, más cansada todavía aunque un tanto aliviada, nerviosa como ella sola por dormir al lado del hombre de sus sueños que encima acababa de conocer hace unas horas y helada de frío porque esa colcha parecía de mentira y aquella casa parecía tener instalado el aire acondicionado más potente del mercado. Ambos deseosos de algo de contacto humano, por uno o varios motivos. Aunque en el caso de Gray parece ser que ninguno, pero en el fondo sabemos que sí. La cosa está en que lo primero que ocurrió fue que Gray se volvió a girar, totalmente sonrojado..

Juvia, como siempre, fue la que dio el primer paso, ignorando por completo el pequeño (enorme a su parecer) rechazo que acababa de recibir. Cerró los ojos, se hizo la loca, y se acurrucó un poco más próxima a él. Pensó que si su plan no funcionaba, no perdía nada; de todas formas ya se había pasado media noche intentando ver si Gray estaba despierto o no para poder hablar con él, pero el chico parecía moverse en sueños o algo parecido. Bueno, o al menos eso pensaba antes de ver lo despierto que estaba. Respiró profundamente y expulsó el aire lentamente, tranquilizándose a sí misma e intentando olvidar el frío que tenía.

-Gray-sama, ¿estás despierto?-Gray le dio un gruñido por respuesta, ya que de todas formas le había pillado totalmente despierto.-Juvia siente si ella te ha despertado, pero Juvia no puede dormir.-Ante esto, el pelinegro se conmovió. Suspiró derrotado, mientras se giraba de nuevo para quedar en posición cara a cara con la futura ex-asesina de Phantom.

-No, no me has despertado.-Dijo intentando mirar a todas partes menos a la chica.- Tampoco puedo dormir.-Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto. Eso duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que Gray rompió el hielo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Juvia no quiere molestarle con sus tonterías Gray-sama.-Dijo esta, evitando la mirada del pelinegro con bastante vergüenza.- Juvia querría saber qué te pasa a ti.-Dijo atrevida. Si él se lo había preguntado, ¿por qué ella no a él?

-No me parece justo que quieras saber por qué no puedo dormir cuando tú no me lo quieres decir.-Dijo el pelinegro, evitando tener que decir lo que realmente pensaba. Pero tranquilos mi queridos lectores, no lo va a poder evitar.

-Juvia no puede dormir porque está nerviosa.-Dijo Juvia de sopetón, sin pensar siquiera. Las palabras simplemente salían de su boca, ella decía lo que pensaba exactamente.-Hoy le han pasado cosas muy extrañas a Juvia, y por primera vez ve algo de esperanza. Juvia está cansada de hacerse ilusiones y que luego todo le salga mal.-Gray la miró a los ojos mientras ella solo miraba a la colcha de la cama, escapándosele un par de lágrimas. Al instante se las secó con la palma de la mano. Gray se sentía totalmente ajeno y fascinado con lo que pasaba.- Juvia solo espera que si algo va mal, al menos no le suceda nada a Gajeel-Kun.-Dijo. En ese instante, sonrió de forma ligera.-Bueno, no puede dormir por eso y porque Juvia tiene un frío horrendo.-Gray arqueó la ceja incrédulo, ¿enserio hacía frío? De pronto vio como una risita de Juvia se escapaba por su boca.-Pero ya veo que Gray-Sama no tiene nada de frío.-Gray se miró a sí mismo y vio que su camiseta de pijama había desaparecido.

-¿¡Otra vez!?-Gritó en un susurro. Juvia rió un poco más, haciendo que al pelinegro se le escapara una ligera sonrisa. Pronto volvieron a quedar en silencio, solamente que esta vez era mucho más cómodo, y que se estaba mirando fijamente. De pronto, Gray suspiró, y sin decir nada ni pedir permiso, se acercó hasta la chica hasta abrazarla, dándole calor con su cuerpo.

Ella no dijo nada. No se atrevía. Solamente sonrió y se durmió en sus brazos, suspirando lo calentito que estaba Gray por lo bajo. Él, en cambió, estaba rojo como un tomate. Sin duda lo tenían que haber drogado, sino no hubiera hecho algo así. ¿En qué narices pensaba al abrazar en medio de la noche a una chica, en su cama, los dos solos… La mente de Gray volaba con posibles escenarios.

IMAGINACIÓN SUPER PERVERTIDA DE GRAY. EN PLAN, NOS QUEJAMOS DE JUVIA, PERO JODER GRAY, NO TIENES VERGÜENZA.

-Gray-sama está tan calentito…-susurraba la peliazul contra su pecho, enviándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, a la vez que él notaba como ella movía una mano hacia un lugar que no debería.-Juvia no puede creer lo caliente que deja a Juvia.

Gray tragó saliva. La chica había conseguido meter su mano donde no debía para nada meterla, haciendo que un gruñido de satisfacción se colara de entre sus dientes. Juvia soltó una risita mientras su mano parecía moverse con suavidad.

-Juvia, ¿Qué estás…?-Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Juvia hizo algo no muy digno de una señorita, mientras que Gray solo pudo morderse la mejilla por dentro y aguantar un pequeño gemido.-Juvia. Para.-Dijo Gray totalmente serio con un tono de ultratumba. Juvia se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. Los ojos de ambos brillaban llenos de lujuria, y la chica se relamió los labios, sonriendo al ver la expresión de Gray, que, a diferencia de su voz, no dejaba engañar.

-No creo que Gray-sama quiera que Juvia pare.-Dijo esta mientras se arrastraba dentro de la colcha de la cama, bajándole los pantalones de pijama y acercándose a mini Gray, mientras que le daba una buena bienvenida con su lengua…

SALGAMOS DE LA IMAGINACIÓN PERVERTIDA DE GRAY PORQUE YA OS HACÉIS UNA IDEA DE QUÉ COSAS SE PASÓ LA NOCHE PENSANDO Y DE POR QUÉ NO PUDO DORMIR. ADEMÁS: ESTA ESCENA ES SOLO SU IMAGINACIÓN, NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE EL LEMMON SERIO SEA UNA ESCENA IMAGINARIA.

EL LEMMON SERIO SERÁ DIEZ MIL VECES MEJOR Y MÁS PERVERTIDO, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Como os podréis imaginar, Juvia se durmió enseguida una vez hubo obtenido el calor necesario para no congelarse de frío, y Gray no consiguió dormir para nada ya que su cerebro decidió jugarle una malísima pasada.

En fin, eso nos trae de vuelta a la penosa situación actual de Gray. Volviendo hacia su casa, con un sueño y dolor de cabeza horribles, esperando a ver a la chica que no le había dejado dormir (aunque no era su culpa) y todo esto después de haber salido a las seis de la mañana para coger todo el papeleo de Natsu y rellenarlo en la oficina.

Ahora imaginad su cara cuando al entrar en su casa lo primero que se encontró fue a Lyon en su cocina, sentado en su silla, comiendo su comida mientras agarraba de una mano a Juvia y esta misma le sonreía algo sonrojada. La cual solo iba en una toalla. Me iba a callar, lo juro, pero soy débil y no me puedo resistir. Os contaré como fue la cara que puso: fue un poema. Os daré un pequeño detalle, hasta ese momento, a Juvia le había parecido imposible que le pareciera sexy un tic en el ojo. Lo sé, increíble, pero todos sabemos lo mal que está Juvia, y la adoramos (o no) por eso.

Antes de que el pobre Gray pudiera siquiera pestañear y volver desde su mundo mental (en el que ya había asesinado a Lyon de cinco formas diferentes y se había lanzado a morrear a una Juvia en toalla de otras seis), la peliazul habló.

-¡Ah, hola Gray-sama!-Saludó la chica. Gray la miró un tanto extrañado.-Juvia acaba de conocer a Lyon-sama.-Ella sonrió a Lyon, quien le correspondió a la sonrisa, aunque algo sonrojado porque la peliazul acababa de llamarle "sama", aunque llevaba haciéndolo un rato ya.-Hace las mejores tortitas que Juvia ha probado hasta ahora, y cuenta un montón de cosas interesantes.

Gray cerró los ojos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y los volvió a abrir. Sí, Juvia en toalla y Lyon seguían ahí. Lyon sonreía como un bendito y Gray no pudo evitar desear su muerte repentina cuando esté agarró la otra mano de Juvia y se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Gray, cuánto tiempo.

* * *

Gajeel miraba al techo desde el cómodo sofá, refunfuñando (como siempre). Se sentía raro, hace menos de unas pocas horas había pertenecido a Phantom Lord, había sido miembro de la élite de asesinos más buscada en Magnolia por no decir en todo Fiore, había intimidado a todo un bar en busca de su compañera y quizá la única persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar…

Ahora su compañera se había vuelto loca, había hecho tratos con el enemigo porque decía que se había enamorado de uno de ellos y confiaba de que la pudieran salvar del mamonazo de Jose, su gato genéticamente modificado se había ido con otros gatos como él, de los que, tan solo unas pocas horas atrás, Gajeel hubiera jurado que era imposible que existieran, y estaba durmiendo en el sofá de una enana que había estado callada y roja como un tomate durante todo el camino hacia allá, por no comentar cuando se ha tropezado con un tipo pelirosa muy extraño por la calle, retándole este a una pelea mientras que una rubia que parecía su novia le pedía que parara. Gajeel cerró los ojos recordando esto último.

Iba con Levy, andando por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a todos lados por si lo reconocían, cosa que no era para nada improbable por su aspecto en sí, ya que aunque Gajeel se hubiera puesto un sombrero y unas gafas de sol, su estatura y larga melena le delataban, haciendo que Gajeel maldijera su estilo por primera vez en la vida. No es que él precisamente fuera un _fashion victim_ , es más, le gustaba que fuera reconocible para que "cuando luchasen contra él sus enemigos no se olvidaran del rostro de la muerte", (palabras textuales de Gajeel) aunque en aquel caso no era lo más ventajoso del mundo. Otro tema que le molestaba al chico era el silencio de su acompañante. Gajeel tampoco era muy amante de las charlas con desconocidos, pero demonios, iba a pasar la noche en su casa, lo menos era intentar ser un poco más comunicativo, y él precisamente no iba a romper el hielo. Ya lo había intentado en dos ocasiones durante los diez minutos que llevaban caminando, a las cuales la chica había respondido de manera rápida y cortante. Si al menos tuviera a Lily, pero claro, mientras iban hacia el ascensor se chocó con una estúpida gata blanca y uno azul que era iguales que él, y ante la sorpresa de esto habían decidido hablar para conocerse, ya que eran posiblemente los únicos de su especie, dejando a Gajeel solo y amargado con la silenciosa Levy. Gajeel ya empezaba a desesperarse cuando notó como algo se chocaba contra él y se caía al suelo.

Lo primero que vio fue a Levy dándose la vuelta mientras se lanzaba hacia una rubia y la abrazaba, todavía impidiéndole ver su cara. No os lo había comentado antes, pero sí, Levy McGardeen llevaba todo el camino delante de él, dándole la espalda de cierto modo. Aunque vosotros ya sabéis que es porque Mira le había llenado la cabeza de pájaros y ella no quería que la viera tan nerviosa. Mientras, Gajeel pensaba que él no le caía tan bien a la pequeña peliazul de ojos marrones, llevándose un pequeño chasco por dentro. Porque claro, la táctica de coger a la chica y llevarla dando tumbos por ahí como si ella fuera un saco de patatas nunca fallaba Gajeel, claro que sí.

Lo segundo fue como el raro chaval de pelo rosa (el que le había pedido una pelea sin ningún sentido) se levantaba del suelo y se abalanzaba desafiante mientras Levy gritaba "¡Lu-chan!" a la chica sobre la que se había lanzado a su cuello. El misterioso chico se acercó y se puso frente a él; casi no le llegaba a la punta de la nariz, pero el chaval tenía una mirada intimidadora, desafiante. Gajeel soltó una pequeña sonrisita acompañada de su correspondiente "gehee". El pelirosado miró hacia donde las dos chicas estaban y Gajeel le siguió la mirada. Se encontró con una sonrojada Levy hablando sin coherencia a la chica rubia de antes, la cual le pareció a Gajeel que tenía cara de la típica chica que se vestiría de conejita a propia voluntad en una fiesta de disfraces. La sonrisa del pelinegro pasó a dar forma a una expresión de comprensión; Así que la chica no había querido hablar con él durante todo el camino porque tenía vergüenza y no porque le odiase. Dentro de él reinó una calma extraña durante un segundo (a la vez sorprendiéndole que no estuviera en calma antes), solo un segundo gracias a que el rarito pelirrosado se había alejado de él y estaba frente a él, en posición de pelea.

-Tú eres el de Phantom Lord, eres acero negro.-Gajeel le miró con asco. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero él también sabía quién era el rarito de pelo rosado.

-Mierda, tu eres el loco de Salamander.-Dijo Gajeel, que tras todo lo que había ocurrido esta tarde y la alegría ilógica que le había venido de repente al enterarse de que la enana estaba de los nervios por su culpa, tenía unas ganas de morirse por pelearse contra alguien, y el mundo le había puesto a uno de sus enemigos indirectos frente a él y no podía hacer nada para no llamar la atención.

Gruñó un poco y pasó por su lado como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia Levy, a quien agarró del brazo y cogió a la fuerza. Se giró para ver como la rubia conejita le pedía a Salamander que se detuviera, que no tenían tiempo o algo así, y que se dejara de tonterías, a la vez que se despedía de la enana, quien solo le respondió con el gesto de la mano.

Gajeel sonrió ante este recuerdo. En el mismo momento en el que el pelirrosado le había pedido pelear y él se había tenido que negar por las circunstancias, se prometió a si mismo que lucharía contra ese tipo lo antes posible; Necesitaba patear el trasero de alguien y prefería que la batalla fuera entretenida a que fuera con el típico inútil con el que se desahogaba en Phantom cuando se ponía nervioso. Gajeel no estaba nervioso en esos momentos, estaba mucho más que eso. Si no se arrancaba toda la melena de cuajo era porque le tenía demasiado aprecio, pero estaba exactamente como eso: como para tirarse de los pelos. Juvia, la muy estúpida, estaba jugándose todo lo que tenía por un estúpido enamoramiento pasajero, con un estúpido guapete celoso que trabajaba en aquella estúpida agencia donde había tenido que conocer a la enana esa, y ni siquiera sabía a qué venía la enana en sus pensamientos, es decir, ¿qué más le daba a él la enana? Se revolvió en el sofá para observar la sala y olvidar sus problemas durante un rato.

Estaba en el salón de un apartamento en un tercer piso, y lo primero que veías al entrar eran libros. Aquello era una maldita biblioteca, estanterías llenas de libros y enciclopedias de todas las clases, entre los cuales y frente al comodísimo sofá se escondía una minúscula televisión que bien parecía haber sido fabricada en la prehistoria. Una de esas típicas teles que parecen una caja y que solo las ves en las películas de los noventa y en los documentales de dinosaurios. Entre eso, y algunas fotos desperdigadas por las estanterías, se formaba el salón.

El aburrimiento de Gajeel iba cada vez a más. Su cuerpo le pedía dormir a gritos, pero su cabeza parecía no querer escucharle. Había intentado encender la televisión y buscar entretenimiento en la caja tonta, pero esta parecía estar ahí de decoración ya que ni siquiera se encendía. Trasteó un rato con el mando de esta, pero parecía más un bloque de ladrillo que un mando a distancia. Gajeel empezó a plantearse preguntas como "¿Qué clase de persona no tiene televisión?" o "¿Tendrá wifi siquiera?". Ante la última pregunta se levantó del sofá, en busca del posible router, y donde hay router de wifi, debajo de este hay una contraseña, y si había una contraseña, él podría conectarse desde su móvil y ver videos de lo que sea en youtube, ya que no le quedaban datos móviles (el maldito 4G ese que solo me dura dos días contados), y si quería hacer alguna de esas cosas necesitaba conexión wifi. Ahora, querido lector o lectores (dependiendo de la popularidad que adquiera esta cosa a la que podemos llamar historia), me preguntareis: "¿Y por qué no se entretiene con algún juego del móvil o habla por Whatsapp?" Bueno queridos sabiondos, en primer lugar, Gajeel tenía un problema de espacio disponible en el móvil por culpa de descargarse demasiadas canciones, era así como un síndrome de Diógenes pero, en vez de acumular trastos inútiles, acumulaba canciones y vídeos musicales, y sumándole eso a que tenía un iphone, no podía meter una tarjeta de memoria donde guardar dichas canciones, por lo que no tenía espacio para ningún juego. En su día los tuvo, pero había tenido que ir eliminándolos por "un bien mayor", o eso se decía él. En segundo lugar, no hablaba por Whatsapp porque no tenía nadie con quien hacerlo. Tan sencillo como eso. Usaba el Whatsapp básicamente para acordar el lugar de las reuniones para misiones en equipo (que rara vez realizaba ya que él era más del tipo lobo solitario) y para hablar con Juvia, aunque ya le había dejado un par de mensajes antes y todavía no había contestado, cosa que enfadaba a Gajeel.

Veréis, Juvia nunca utilizaba el móvil. Gajeel se hartaba de llamarla y que ella no contestara, pero ella siempre repetía que su móvil era muy antiguo y que se le rompía con facilidad, tanto era que ni siquiera le sonaban las llamadas ni le llegaban los mensajes. En la última misión a la que fueron, Juvia se encargó de varios tipos que debían dinero a Phantom mientras Gajeel la esperaba en la calle de atrás por si venían refuerzos de esa chusma. Porque sí, eran una panda de asesinos de poca monta. Juvia y él siempre procuraban elegir aquella clase de misiones, una en las que no tuvieran que hacer daño a inocentes. Lo normal era que hubiera sido al revés; A Gajeel no le importa encargarse del trabajo duro, pero aquella semana Juvia estaba muy estresada y dijo algo de necesitar desfogarse. A los cinco minutos de suplicar y rogar a Gajeel, este la dejo pensando que por una vez no pasaría nada. Bueno, pues se ve que Juvia sí que necesitaba desfogarse, tanto que se encargó de todos los matones en menos de una hora, recogió el dinero y se marchó hacia Phantom, mientras Gajeel la seguía esperando fuera. Pensaréis: "Que raro, Juvia olvidándose de Gajeel", pero tenéis que comprender que la chica tenía un muy mal día y estaba estresada, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. Tras eso, Gajeel la llamó unas ocho veces a lo largo de tres horas, y, empezando a preocuparse, se adentró en la fábrica abandonada donde se encontraban los sicarios para encontrarse que estaban todos muertos. Eso, más que no había rastro de Juvia, hizo que a Gajeel le hirviera la sangre, por lo que fue a la tienda de móviles más cercana, compró el Smartphone más caro y novedoso de esta, y se fue dando un portazo en dirección a Phantom. Nada más llegar y ver a Juvia hablando con Jose sobre la misión, cogió su móvil, lo aplastó con sus propias manos y le entregó, de manera más bien brusca (por no decir con una mala leche que te cagas), la caja que contenía el móvil de ensueño para cualquier persona con un móvil de la era de los picapiedra. (Para los que no sabéis quiénes son los picapiedra, eran unos dibujos animados sobre una familia de cromañones de la época de los dinosaurios). A Juvia se le abrieron los ojos como a un búho, mientras que Gajeel le miró con la mayor mirada de odio y enfado que pudo mientras gruñó malhumorado:

-Tú regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Y después de eso no le habló durante dos semanas. Curiosamente, no le había hablado hasta hoy, y vaya día llevaban. Gajeel seguía buscando el router mientras se maldecía a sus adentros por querer tanto a esa chica tan problemática. Si no fuera como una hermana de sangre para él, hace mucho que hubiera cortado su relación de hermanos sin parentesco real. Tras diez minutos buscando por la abarrotada sala, el pelinegro se dio por vencido y se volvió a acostar en el sofá, esta vez quitándose la camisa de color verde militar raído, para quedarse solo en una camiseta de tirantes gris oscuro que se le pegaba al cuerpo por causa del calor. Gajeel pensó que lo más seguro era que en aquella casa hubiera calefacción por gas, la cual él podía asegurar que funcionaba demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir de nuevo, dado que no iba a poner música en alto a las doce y pico de la noche, y menos en casa de una desconocida a medias. Además, si él no escuchaba las canciones como se debía hacer (con el volumen a tope y cantando a la vez), se indignaba y se pondría de peor humor. Y yo lo comprendo, si haces algo que te apasiona, hazlo como se tiene que hacer.

Tendréis ganas de matarme. Lo sé, lo sé, ¿y la acción? ¿esto no era una historia de espías y mafias? Tranquilos, todo a su tiempo. No os precipitéis. O a lo mejor no, a lo mejor os gusta que cuente anecdotillas de los personajes y explique el porqué de las cosas que hacen y todo eso. Pero en el capítulo siguiente os adelanto que van a pasar muchas cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad, y que más vale que disfrutéis saboreando este capítulo y sus preciosas idas por las ramas. Y sí, esto lo incluyo aquí, en medio de la historia, y no en las notas de autor, porque si no os precipitáis y luego me vienen las quejas.

Vale, vale, os la he colado. ¿Qué?, ¿en serio os creíais que iba a escribir solo sobre lo que el aburrido y confuso de Gajeel piensa? MUAJAJAJA. Aún no me conocéis, pero después de esto ya os vais haciendo a la idea. Ahora vamos a ver qué ocurría en el otro extremo de la casa, donde una pequeña peliazul estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Levy se coló de puntillas en el pasillo que se encuentra nada más salir de su habitación, teniendo como objetivo principal la cocina, que por desgracia para llegar había que cruzar el salón. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, no le había dado tiempo a cenar, ya que pensaba comer tras sacar la basura cuando aquel cromañón energúmeno le había secuestrado (Jesús, nunca uso la palabra cromañón y hoy ya van tres o cuatro veces, qué tela). Hubiera salido antes de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, pero temía encontrarse con él y estar obligada a sacar un tema de conversación o algo. Pero antes de eso os explicaré un poco la situación.

No era que le Gajeel no le cayera bien, al contrario, a pesar de su poca interacción y que esta solo había sido para insultarle, había algo en él que le atraía, algo que le decía que debía ser su amiga, tenía que estar con él. Por no hablar de su lado tierno como cuando abrazó a Juvia en medio de la lluvia (aunque se olvidó por completo de Levy, dejándola caer al suelo como si nada, haciéndose la pobre algo de daño en el trasero. Pero ella en el fondo sabe que todo eso era porque estaba preocupado por la única "familia" que le quedaba), o de las veces que su gato, Lily, le decía que estaba "jugando". Porque Levy lo sabía, el Gajeel que había conocido no era el auténtico, y solo por saber eso le daban ganas de tirarse hacia él y preguntarle todo tipo de cosas: sus gustos, aficiones, sueños, las cosas que no le gustaban...

Pero Levy estaba dividida en dos partes más. La primera era la razonable, la más sensata, y le decía que Gajeel era (hasta hacía muy poco) un asesino y un criminal, y aun cuando ella había escuchado su testimonio y sabía que todo lo que había hecho era por coacción, ella También sabía que a la gente que trabaja en ese mundillo siempre se le pegan cosas malas.

Sin embargo, la otra parte era esa que daba botes en su estómago, hacía que se pusiera roja y que fantaseara cosas. Y Levy, dulce sensible Levy, con una colección de libros digna de un récord mundial, había estado entrenada desde pequeña para tener muchísima imaginación. Quizá demasiada para su propio bien. Pensadlo bien, Levy, romántica empedernida y gran lectora, toda una vida cultivándose entre todo tipo de escenarios que aparecían en diferentes historias, cada una totalmente diferente a la anterior, con una imaginación tan grande como Australia, gustándole un chico. Levy ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de que le gustase, es decir, solo hace unas pocas horas que lo había conocido y no sabía nada de él excepto que se hacía el duro de puertas a fuera y era un tipo bastante temido y con un expediente que haría temblar a más de un criminal.

Ahora volvemos con Levy, la cual está acostada en su cama. Suspiró, se levantó de la cama cuando ya era la una y media de la mañana, y se dirigió a la cocina de puntillas, tal y como he mencionado antes. Nada más salir de su cuarto (no sé si os habréis fijado de la cantidad industrial de veces que digo "nada más salir") se sorprendió al escuchar una especie de melodía. Él estaba despierto, ella no podía ir hacia allá, todo sería incómodo y extraño, además ella no le quería molestar, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo a la una y media de la mañana.

Pasados dos segundos lo decidió, se giró hacia su cuarto de nuevo dispuesta a dormir con el estómago más vacío que la cuenta de ahorros de Lucy Heartifillia, pero un sonido espantoso la frenó. Sus tripas rugían del hambre, su estómago le pedía comida y la quería pronto, de lo contrario no la dejaría descansar en paz. Levy suspiró derrotada, y volvió a dar la vuelta en dirección al salón. No merecía la pena morir de hambre y no poder pegar ojo solamente por evitar a un tipo que estaba durmiendo en su casa. Aunque ese tipo le hiciera tener fantasías extrañas y le pusiera de los nervios. No importaba, Levy no iba a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ¡ella era una chica lista! La más lista de todo Fairy tail, me atrevería a decir. Ella tenía que pensar de manera racional, además, seguro que él no pensaba así de ella, seguro que ni siquiera pensaba en ella, así que ¿qué más daba? Esa era su casa, su cocina y su comida. Estaba siendo inmadura y eso no podía ser.

Por eso decidió que ignoraría la presencia del inevitable inquilino, y se escondería cual chiquilla para evitar una confrontación directa con aquel energúmeno.

Gajeel por otra parte, ya casi agotado por el aburrimiento, decidió hacer lo que siempre hace cuando su mente está saturada: tocar su guitarra y componer una canción. Pero a falta de guitarra y su libreta de canciones, decidió tararear a capella un ritmo pegadizo e inventarse una canción a palo seco, y si luego no la recordaba no importaba; de todas formas esa canción solo sería para distraerle y que le entrara el sueño, no es como si fuera a ser un éxito. Es como yo cuando escribo esto; ¿Para qué calentarme la cabeza haciendo una historia decente si solo lo hago para poder desconectar? Además, querido lector o lectora, tú sabes que no te gustan las historias decentes. Tú quieres morbillo, salseo. Pero no te preocupes, yo también lo quiero, por eso estoy aquí.

En fin, que Gajeel se puso a tararear. En un principio fue una melodía suave, él no quería despertar a la dueña de la casa, ya le estaba dando su cerebro bastante la lata como para que la enana esa viniera con su pelo ese revuelto y adorable a decirle que bajara el volumen (Ignoremos lo de "adorable", pensad que el pobre Gajeel tiene sueño. Bueno, en realidad no lo ignoréis, sabéis que no queréis ignorarlo). Pero como he dicho, eso fue al principio. Al ver que la canción tenía mejor ritmo de lo que esperaba, empezó a cantar más fuerte, se levantó del sofá y empezó a bailar acorde con la música que tarareaba. Agarró el inservible mando de la tele y lo usó como micrófono, se acercó dando giros a las estanterías mientras que cantaba su melodía, repitiendo "subidubah" una y otra vez. Al llegar el final de la canción, volvió, con los ojos cerrados y dando vueltas, al sofá, donde acabó gritando a pleno pulmón el famoso "subidubah" (puede que lo haya repetido porque me guste escribir "subidubah", pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta.) para, cuando abrió los ojos, encontrarse con la dueña de la casa saliendo de puntillas de la cocina, con un bocata en la boca mientras que con sus manos sujetaba una cuchara y un yogurt. Por un instante se miraron profundamente, acompañados de un silencio penetrante.

Pero esas situaciones con Acero Negro Gajeel no duran mucho.

-¿Los enanos coméis tanto?-Levy abrió mucho los ojos y le miró sonrojada, un tanto por la ira y otro tanto por otros motivos.-Geheeeee.-Gajeel puso una sonrisa de chulería.- Y yo que pensaba que te habrías quedado así de enana por no comer.

-¿¡Pero tú quién te crees que eres!?-Dijo Levy con rabia y vergüenza, dejando el yogurt y la cuchara en una mesita que había a su lado, a la vez que sujetaba el bocata con su mano. Gajeel se sorprendió.- ¡Tú estabas cantando a pleno pulmón a la una de la mañana!

-¿Y qué?-Dijo Gajeel sonriendo, ahora aún más animado.-Al menos he conseguido que digas más de dos palabras.-Esto último pilló desprevenida a Levy, quien se puso más roja que un tomate.-Geehee.

-¡Déjate la risita!-Dijo esta, ahora aún más nerviosa. Ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas, y debía calmarse.

Ella no era así. Respiró, espiró, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, Gajeel estaba ante ella, a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, lo que hizo que la peliazul pegara un salto y retrocediera hasta la pared, donde Gajeel la aprisionó, apoyando su mano contra la pared junto a la cabeza de la peliazul. Gajeel entrecerró los ojos y acercó sus rostros, haciendo sudar frío a la pobre chica.

-¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo? -Consiguió decir esta a duras penas. Tartamudeando y sudando frío, a Levy solo le quedaba que le diera un infarto, y al ritmo al que iba su corazón no le extrañaría en absoluto. Es más, incluso agradecería un infarto en esos momentos: así podría librarse de él y podría volver a respirar.

En ese momento Gajeel hizo algo inexplicable. Se acercó hasta su rostro, poco a poco. Se inclinó en el ángulo exacto. Los ojos de Levy relucieron con comprensión, ¿la iba a besar, allí, ahora? ¿Sin conocerse? ¿Sin preguntar? ¿Sin citas? ¿Sin confesiones?

En el fondo, la idea le gustó demasiado. Tanto como para escandalizarse consigo misma.

De golpe, Gajeel se detuvo. Miró a Levy fijamente durante un par de segundos, y se separó, sonriendo de esa forma tan particular que tenía él de sonreír, a la vez que ponía de los nervios a la pobre Levy.

-No deberías tenerme tanto miedo.-Dijo este, ahora separándose por completo de ella y dándole la espalda, volviendo al sofá.-No muerdo, ¿sabes?

Y con esas mismas, Levy recogió su yogurt y se fue de cabeza a su cuarto, donde se tiró directamente a la cama tras haber dado un portazo, para ahogar un grito en su cojín hasta quedarse sin aliento, mientras su corazón iba a diez mil millones de latidos por segundo, y su cerebro no paraba de explorar las posibles situaciones que podrían haber pasado en esa noche, y qué significaban las que sí habían ocurrido. Por otro lado, en el salón, Gajeel miraba al techo acostado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas, también cruzadas, sobresaliendo del diminuto sofá de color crema. En su cara, si la veías con algo más de luz y te fijabas bien, se apreciaba un color rojizo en su que discordaba con su usual aspecto de tipo duro de la calle. A diferencia de Levy, su cabeza no estaba hecha un lío, al contrario, tenía las cosas demasiado claras. Pero solo dijo una cosa a lo largo de la noche; Allí, solo, acostado en aquel mueble, aclamó al viento algo que no parecía despegarse de su mente tras lo ocurrido anteriormente:

-Maldita sea, huele de puta madre.

* * *

-Natsu, ¿se puede saber que ha sido eso de antes?

En el piso alquilado de Lucy Heratfillia todo iba como de costumbre, Natsu engullendo toda la comida que tenía en su cocina a la vez que esta lo miraba, embobada en sus propios pensamientos. La única diferencia era la falta del gato volador, Happy, quien no se separaba de Natsu excepto para estar con su amor platónico, la malhumorada gata Charle, quien le había dicho a Happy aquel día de pasar la noche juntos con Wendy, la dueña de Charle a la vez que la chica más dulce y encantadora del mundo.

El problema era que aquella noche Natsu había montado uno de sus numeritos mientras iban a comprar más comida, ya que él mismo se había ido comiendo toda progresivamente. Este se había tropezado con un chico de pelo largo y negro que, aún llevando gafas y sombrero, daba bastante miedo. Levy se había abalanzado hacia ella y solo susurraba frases como "Mira es malvada" o "Soy estúpida". Entre eso, y que al segundo Natsu había retado al grandullón a una pelea, Lucy había pasado un muy mal rato.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Lucy, Natsu ralentizó el ritmo al que devoraba su tercer filete de ternera para poder mirar a la rubia a los ojos y contestarle, aun teniendo la boca llena.

-Era Acero Negro.-Dijo Natsu con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-Es mi rival.

-¿Por qué es tu rival?-Preguntó al rubia de forma curiosa. Hacía relativamente poco que se había incorporado a Fairy Tail tras huir de su estricto padre, y aunque sabía la información primordial, había cosas que se le escapaban.

-Pues porque es de uno de mis casos.-Dijo el pelirosa con simpleza, a la vez que masticaba el anteriormente mencionado filete.-Y en los expedientes dicen que es fuerte. Casi tanto como yo.-Se encogió de hombros despreocupado.-Pero en realidad no lo voy a saber hasta que peleé con él.

Lucy suspiró mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados haciéndole de almohada. Sin duda había sido un día largo, necesitaba un baño caliente con urgencia. Estos siempre la animaban y relajaban, cosa que la pobre chica necesitaba más que nunca desde que empezó a ser compañera de Natsu, quien no podía estarse quieto ni por cinco minutos.

Aunque ella no se quejaba; Su vida había pegado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y nunca hubiera imaginado que podría ser tan feliz. Con Natsu y los demás se lo pasaba de miedo, tenía aventuras y por primera vez se sentía útil, se sentía parte de algo. Tenía una familia de verdad, cosa que desde la muerte de su madre no habría podido imaginar.

-Creo que voy a prepararme la bañera.-Dijo Lucy mientras volvía a sentarse normal, mirando a Natsu, quien había vuelto a su frenético ritmo del principio. Lucy sonrió.-Si quieres podemos ver una peli o algo. Te toca elegir a ti.- Natsu dejó de comer un segundo y miro a Lucy, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Yosh! -Dijo animado.- ¡Estoy que ardo! ¡Poder elegir película es por lo que me encanta ver pelis contigo Lucy!-Dijo, haciendo sonreír a Lucy todavía más.-No como con la demonio de Erza...-Dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, con un tono de voz que guardaba algo de rencor y horror.

-Bueno, termino y la ponemos.-Respondió mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Mientras que Lucy se metió a la bañera, Natsu concentró sus esfuerzos en terminar de cenar lo más rápido posible (cosa que no le costó en absoluto), y en empezar su búsqueda por el cuarto de Lucy.

Veréis, hace unos pocos días, Happy llegó riendo hasta él mientras Natsu pescaba en el lago al que siempre iban. Esto, en un día normal, no sería nada raro, pero Happy no reía de la forma común en la que solía. O no, y Natsu conocía muy bien esa risa de Happy.

-¡Happy!-Gritó el pelirosado para llamar su atención.-¿Por qué te ríes así?

-Verás Natsu.-Dijo el gato azul una vez se hubo sentado cerca de él.-Sé de alguien a quien le gussstasss.-Dijo en tono burlón. Natsu arqueó la ceja, ¿él gustándole a alguien? Eso sí que era raro. Agarró a Happy y le pegó de manera suave con los nudillos en la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la suya propia en la de Happy, intentando escuchar si había algún fallo en el cerebro del gato.-¡Natsu, me haces daño!-Dijo el gato quejándose.

-Quería comprobar que tenías cerebro.-Dijo Natsu encogiendo los hombros.-Además, creo que estás loco.

-¡Natsu, eres malvado!-Dijo Happy con lagrimillas en los ojos. Ante esto, Natsu sacó un pescado de solo Igneel sabe dónde, haciendo que el humor de Happy cambiara drásticamente.-¡Aye!

-Happy, cuéntame lo que sabes.-Dijo Natsu bastante serio.

Happy le explicó que esa tarde en la agencia había llegado con Charle después de haber ayudado a Wendy a comprar unas cosas. El caso es que al entrar se encontró con Lucy hablando de algo con la amable y dulce Levy, quien parecía ansiosa porque Lucy le contara algo. Happy se acercó poco a poco para saludar a Lucy, y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¡Vamos Lu-chan!-Suplicaba Levy junto a una expresión dramática.-¡Dime quién es!

Lucy estaba roja como un tomate, sin duda estaban hablando de algo personal. Algo muy personal.

-Está escrito en mi diario, y ahí se quedará.-Dijo Lucy mirando con decisión a Levy.-Por favor Levy-chan, no me pidas que te diga quién me gusta, sabes que no me gusta hablar de esos temas.

Con esas Happy se escondió y se fue del bar de la agencia corriendo, en busca de Natsu para contarle la noticia.

-¿Y por qué dices que soy yo?-Preguntó Natsu después de que Happy le hablara de ese tema. El gato azul parlante se rió.

-Natsu, a veces eres muy denso.-Dijo Happy divertido.-Obviamente le gustas tú, si no fíjate en cómo te mira.

Tras decirle esto, Natsu ignoró a Happy y volvió a su pesca, lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual; Natsu rebuscando por los cajones del cuarto de Lucy, mientras esta se bañaba, en busca del famoso diario.

¿Y por qué había decidido buscarlo ahora? Pues veréis, desde que Happy le dijo eso de "fijarte más en las miradas" y todas esas paparruchas (vale, paparruchas es una palabra un tanto desfasada, pero si me conocieseis sabríais que suelo utilizar muchas de este estilo. Lo dejo caer por si me salen más, si no entendéis alguna, buscar en internet y así aprendéis algo nuevo.), Natsu había empezado, por primera vez en su vida, a calentarse la cabeza por una chica.

Habían cosas obvias: él le tenía mucho aprecio a la chica. Desde el día en que la conoció (una historia bastante graciosa que tal vez cuente más adelante si alguien me lo pide) Natsu había sentido algo raro, como una necesidad de verla sonreír, de hacer que se lo pasara bien. También había momentos en los que si no estaba Lucy, nada era igual, incluso la ausencia de esta le ponía de mal humor. Antes de conocerla se peleaba mucho más sin motivo, solía coger misiones casi suicidas a propósito en busca de Igneel, y tampoco era tan feliz como ahora. Por esos motivos, que yo he explicado muy bien pero que realmente Natsu no tiene en cuenta pero los siente, el hecho de que a Lucy le gustara un chico era importante para él. Y más todavía si era él mismo.

¿Para qué mentir? Natsu podía ser lento para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando su cabeza no estaba llena de peleas, comida o misiones, él aprovechaba cada ocasión para acercarse más a su compañera. Vale, voy a ser clara y brusca: Natsu era un chaval hormonal y su compañera tenía las tetas más grandes que él había visto. Y si Natsu tenía debilidad por alguna parte femenina, eran los pechos (a diferencia de Gray, que eran las piernas, y esto lo comento porque después de dos capítulos ya sabéis que no puedo resistirme a hacerlo.), así que si su compañera perdía algo de ropa en distintas misiones, él no perdía oportunidad para rozar un poco. Qué le vamos a hacer. Juventud, divino tesoro.

Tras abrir todos los cajones y mirar en todos los armarios que había en la habitación, Natsu empezó a sospechar que tal vez la rubia hubiera escondido su tesoro. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su cama; Tal vez debajo de su colchón estuviera el diario, ¿quién no ha guardado alguna vez algo debajo de la cama? Yo os lo diré por lo que acababa de comprobar Natsu. Todo el mundo lo hacía.

Sorprendido porque el cliché funcionase, sonrió para sí mismo y se lo guardo debajo de la ropa, tapándose a la perfección con su sudadera negra, y aunque se marcase algún borde del libro sobre la ropa, su famosa bufanda (la cual nunca se quitaba porque fue un regalo de Igneel, su padre) lo tapaba por completo.

Natsu fue sonriente hasta el sofá, lanzándose sin ninguna elegancia en este, para acostarse mientras decidía internamente qué película deberían ver.

-Natsu, dámelo.-Dijo Lucy con voz sombría, el pijama puesto y el pelo totalmente mojado. Natsu pegó un pequeño salto de terror por lo inesperada que había sido.-Lo digo en serio.-Dijo la rubia, ahora acercándose más.

-Luce, eres rara, dices cosas sin sentido.-Dijo este sin preocupación, tan fresco como una lechuga. Lucy estiró el brazo frente a él, con la palma de la mano abierta.

-Devuelve mi diario. Ahora.-Dijo esta con un tono de ultratumba. Natsu se acercó a ella muy serio, hasta que sus frentes se chocaron.

-¿Y si no quiero?-En ese momento Lucy pestañeó confusa. ¿Acababa Natsu de tirarle los tejos o solo estaba haciendo el tonto? ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? ¿Por qué justamente él, entre todo el mundo, había decidido robarle su diario? ¿Acaso sabría…?

La cara de la rubia paso de un tono blanquecino de piel a uno alarmantemente rojo. Natsu se separó unos centímetros (aún dentro del espacio personal de Lucy) y la observó confundido. Posó su mano en la frente de Lucy, haciendo a esta temblar de los nervios por el imprevisto contacto. Lo peor es que solo podía pensar en la enorme que era su mano y en lo caliente que era al tacto. Lucy se hizo para atrás sin despegar la mirada del pelirosa. Tenía la carne de gallina, estaba sudando como una loca y lo peor es que la estaba mirando de _esa_ forma. Le miraba con un cariño extraño y a la vez cómodo que la inquietaba y le hacía ponerse de los nervios.

-¿Lucy?-Dijo el pelirosa, agarrando la mano de su amiga para sentarla en el sofá, junto a él.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás roja.-Oh no. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, otra cosa es que lo quisiera escuchar de su boca.

-¿Para qué narices quieres mi diario?-Dijo esta ignorando su anterior pregunta.-¿Cómo sabías que tengo un diario?-Natsu se cayó y un silencio bastante raro se quedó durante unos minutos. Vale, ¿ahora qué le decía? Natsu nunca ha sido muy imaginativo, y es mucho más de actuar que de pensar, así que optó por distraerla. Al pensarlo se puso algo nervioso. Definitivamente no podía dejar que lo pillase, y también necesitaba el diario… Pero como lo de pensar las cosas no le dura mucho, se abalanzó y lo hizo.

Agarró a Lucy de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Y no fue un beso de esos dulces y tímidos. Fue un beso directo, el cual paso a ser con lengua una vez que Lucy abrió los labios en signo de sorpresa. Natsu se apoderó de su boca y, lo creáis o no, Lucy se lo pensó. Unos dos segundos. Os he asustado, ¿eh? Bueno, sigo: Lucy se lo pensó dos segundos, una vez pasados los cuales posó los brazos sobre su cuello y lo reclinó hacia atrás, acostándose ambos en el sofá. Lucy empezó a juguetear con el pelo de Natsu, mientras este ocupaba sus manos en la cintura y caderas de la chica.

En esos momentos ninguno de los dos pensaba. Había sido un día largo, una misión difícil en la cual no había podido hacer nada y todo era bastante sencillo en ese momento. Se conocían desde hace poco menos de un año y ese no era su primer beso; Ya se besaron una vez, aunque fue fingiendo en una misión y ninguno de los dos habló sobre ello.

La mano del chico comenzó a recorrer las piernas de la chica, las cuales estaban cubiertas por un pijama de manga larga, de color rosa y blanco a rayas. Su mano fue recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al final de su camiseta. En ese momento, Natsu agarró a la rubia de la cintura, cambiando su posición, dejándolo a él arriba y a ella abajo. El beso aumentó su ritmo mientras que Natsu empezaba a subir las manos por debajo de la camiseta, logrando que se escapase un gemido por parte de la chica. Un gruñido de insatisfacción se escapó de los labios del pelirosa al encontrarse con un obstáculo: un sujetador de color rojo con encaje que, sinceramente, parecía puesto a propósito para la ocasión. Natsu separó el besó y miró a Lucy con lujuria, a la vez que esta se sonrojaba.

Él empezó a quitarse la bufanda. Ella pareció entender lo que ocurría, por lo que decidió continuar el trabajo, con una sonrisa pícara. Primero, Lucy se quitó su camiseta de pijama, quedando solo en sujetador y haciendo que el chico se relamiera los labios. Después le quitó la sudadera, haciendo que su diario cayese sobre sí misma, mientras abría mucho los ojos. ¡El diario!, se separó de Natsu y agarró este con fuerza, mientras miraba al confundido chico con ira. Él la había distraído para que se le olvidara el porqué de su enfado.

-¡Mierda Natsu!-Dijo la rubia, furiosa.- ¿Para qué narices quieres mi diario?

El pobre chaval, que empezaba a impacientarse y un bulto el su pantalón no le ayudaba a concentrarse que digamos, y menos si su "mejor amiga" estaba gritándole sin camiseta y con _ese_ sujetador _._

-Mira Lucy, no creo que sea el momento para tus cosas raras…-Dijo impaciente, mirando a Lucy con desesperación.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?-Dijo Lucy gritando, haciendo sentir al pelirosa culpable.-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Dijo Natsu, cada vez más hasta el cuello de problemas.-¡No es nada de eso!

-¡Entonces qué narices te pasa!-Dijo Lucy, golpeándole con el diario en el brazo.

Natsu suspiró derrotado. ¿Qué más daba decírselo ahora? Por su culpa todo se había ido a la mierda (porque es así, lo había fastidiado), así que cogió aire, apartó la cara para evitar mirarle, y contestó a regañadientes, rojo como un tomate.

-Para saber quién te gusta.-susurró.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mortal. Esos silencios en los que estás incómodo, frustrado y avergonzado a la vez, uno de los peores silencios de la vida de cada uno. Pero vamos, que le duró poco, ya que una risa histérica empezó a llenar sus oídos.

Natsu miró a Lucy con los ojos iluminados; ella estaba riendo como una descosida, allí, en el sofá de su casa a las tantas de la noche, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Natsu sonrió y se contagió de su risa, aunque obviamente no tan avivadamente. Cuando los dos se hubieron calmado, se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la nada hasta que Lucy decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Enserio lo necesitabas después de… esto?-Dijo Lucy, ahora un poco más sonrojada por la situación. Natsu se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado, apurado.

-Bueno…-Dijo pensativo.-¿Sí?-Lucy lo miró incrédula, y le pegó de nuevo con el libro en el brazo, sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de Natsu.

-Natsu Dragneell, eres el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, dijo Lucy sonriendo. El chico sonrió con ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Había besado a Lucy, no, mentira, se había morreado con Lucy, y si no llega a ser por el dichoso diario, todo eso hubiera llevado a otra cosa… Natsu se puso colorado mientras imaginaba toda la escena.

IMAGINACIÓN (MUY) PERVERTIDA DE NATSU DRAGNEEL:

-Lucy… jejeje…-Dijo Natsu mientras miraba a la chica que estaba atada a la cama, amordazada y sin ningún tipo de prenda que la cubriese, a excepción de su ropa interior, la cual no iba a durar mucho con Natsu ahí, mirándola como si fuese él fuera un león (¿o debería decir dragón?) y ella fuera su presa.

Natsu empezó por montarse encima de la chica, a la vez que rompía el sujetador de esta sin reparo, haciendo que los pechos de la rubia botasen por la fuerza del arranque inesperado, y que un intento de grito de sorpresa se escuchase, aunque más bien era de poca utilidad ante un Natsu embobado por el tamaño de los atributos de su "amiga".

Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró sus pechos y empezó a estrujarlos como si fueran dos peluches de esos anti-estrés, costándole algo de trabajo, ya que sus manos no llegaban a cubrirlos del todo. Mientras, esta gemía y se revolvía en las sábanas, agarrándose a la cintura de Natsu con las piernas, mientras este decidía empezar a succionar.

Mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el pezón de uno, atendía con su boca al otro, causándole ya varios chupetones a lo largo de sus pechos. De pronto paró, quitándole la mordaza (que Natsu había colocado en su loca visión) a Lucy, sin perder el contacto con ella. Se miraban fijamente con lujuria, ambos sudaban, pero sin duda la que más sufría esto era la rubia, quien hasta tenía los ojos llorosos de la excitación y la frustración al no poder gemir. Natsu sonrió.

-Ahora sí que estoy que ardo.-Bajo hasta las bragas de Lucy, las cuales estaban bastante húmedas, cosa que produjo satisfacción al pelirosa. Las quitó lentamente ante la mirada curiosa y a la vez ansiosa de Lucy, hasta parar frente a su sexo una vez hubo tirado la prenda femenina al suelo.-¿A qué sabrás?

FUERA DE LA IMAGINACIÓN MUY PERVERTIDA (ESTA VEZ SIN PARÉNTESIS) DE NATSU PERVERTIDONEEL:

-¡Lucy, me tengo que ir ahora mismo!-El pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia la ventana, y sin mirar atrás, saltó de esta a la calle como siempre lo hacía, huyendo sin dar explicaciones, mientras la pobre de Lucy le gritaba por detrás.

-¡Idiota, te dejas la bufanda!

Y sí amigos, aquel día Lucy acabo confundida, cansada y muy cachonda. Pero no podéis imaginar lo mal que lo pasó el pobre de Natsu hasta que pudo llegar a su casa, cubriéndose como podía, en medio de la calle, el bulto que sobresalía de sus, ahora molestos, pantalones. Entre eso y su lucha mental sobre los motivos por los que no podía volver a casa de Lucy en ese momento, Natsu Dragneel solo quería gritar de frustración y golpear a alguien. El pobre chico estaba sufriendo, y no os podéis hacer a la idea.

* * *

 **N/A: De NADA por el nalu final. lo sé, me adorais, y habéis adorado la escena del Gray imaginativo. Eso no lo esperábais, ¿a que no? muajajaj. tranquilos, la acción hardcore se acerca, en realidad, ya la tengo escrita, pero me gusta revisar y esos rollos para que al leer no vomitéis porque no entendáis una caca de la vaca.**

 **Bueno todo esto me lo digo a mi misma porque, lol, ni yo me leo las notas de autora de la peña. excepto si es para contestarme algún review, qué desastre de lectora fangirl soy, matádme. Y BUENO, tercer cap, NaLU YA HA CAÍDO MUAJAJAJA. y lo sé, nada de Erza ¿por qué? porque ya daré mucha erza en los siguientes capitulos, jujuju. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ahora con el verano y el aire fresco del infierno (vivo en España, al sur, aquí el calor lo trae Satanás) voy a ponerme las pilas porque esto ya es como un proyectecillo para mí.**

 **ADEMÁS HE PECADO EN EL CAPÍTULO CINCO Y NECESITO QUE LA GENTE FLIPE YAYAYA.**

 **y este cap es infinito porque lo ecribí así y porque os lo debía. Ha sido infinito revisarlo e infinito escribirlo, así que espero que estéis contentos... ¿¡7 followers!? ¿¡?!¡?¿?¿?!¿!?¿!?¿¡?¿!?¡?¿?**

 **¿¡CÓMO HE CONSEGUIDO SI QUIERA UN FOLLOWER!? ¿ESTOY CONFUSA? ¿¡GRACIAS!? NO, EN SERIO, LOL, SIETE FOLLOWERS, SOY RICA MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Qué pena doy. Bueno, ahora ya tengo más followers que amigos, JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA DIOS MATADME SOY UN TROLL ANDANTE JAJAJAJAJJJA. venga ya dejo el auto bulling. gracias por seguir la historia, y PAZ Y AMOR.**

 **-ANUKO, la del cerebro de almendruco ;)**

 **lo repito de nuevo: soy basura.**


End file.
